Somalia ou le laboratoire de l'enfer
by Furieuse
Summary: Même les carapaces les plus solides finissent par se briser. Et si Ziva expliquait à Tony pourquoi la Somalie l'a détruite. Le portrait d'une femme à la fois fragile et forte, brisée mais qui résistera. Parce que se battre, c'est sa vie. Première fic TIVA
1. Prologue

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis Furieuse (c'est mon pseudo hein ! Pas que je sois très calme mais ce n'est pas le sujet… ^^). Voici donc ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout dites moi ce que je peux faire pour m'améliorer (j'espère que je respecte bien le caractère des personnages par exemple…)._

_Petite précision : j'écris cette fic car je suis retombée sur la saison 7 (j'adore :D)_

_Récit centré sur Ziva et ce qu'elle a vécut en Somalie, en imaginant qu'elle raconte…_

_Rien ne m'appartient (mais je veux bien recevoir le NCIS dans mes petits chaussons se soir ;) ) _

_Prologue et chapitre 1 pour aujourd'hui !_

_Bonne lecture (et joyeux Noël :) )_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Tony savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait blessée, mais il savait aussi qu'en parlant ainsi, il y avait une chance qu'elle lui réponde. Bien sûr, il avait omis le risque qu'elle lui tire dessus ou qu'elle lui fasse la gueule pendant la semaine, et ce, sans qu'elle laisse apparaître le moindre remord. Mais jamais l'agent très spécial n'avait prévu cette réaction de la part de sa collègue, qui se contenta de lever doucement les yeux vers lui.

Le regard, son regard, ce regard dans lequel Tony pouvait enfin lire. Lire de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, du désespoir, et de la colère.

Elle semblait faible... Ziva, faible... Deux mots qui ne sont pas à leur place lorsqu'ils sont côte à côte dans une même phrase. Deux mots qui montrent à quel point la Somalie l'a marquée. Tony réalisa qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle avait subi là-bas, et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le savoir.

Parce que c'était Ziva, parce que pour lui elle pouvait faire face à n'importe quoi, parce qu'elle était forte, parce qu'il avait eu peur, peur de se faire rejeter. Une peur qu'il n'avait réussi à surmonter, car il n'a pas le même courage qu'elle. Celui qu'elle avait eu après l'épisode Jeanne, lorsqu'elle était venue le voir et qu'il l'avait rejetée.

Parce qu'elle avait souffert deux fois de plus dans sa vie, et deux fois de manière injuste à cause l'égoïsme de l'Homme. Ziva David, aussi forte qu'elle paraisse, avait subi d'abord son père, la perte d'êtres chers, l'abandon, et puis la torture -sans doute- et ce pendant des mois. Elle devait penser que le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Comme l'avait dit Gibbs: « une partie de vous est morte là-bas », c'est vrai, Ziva n'était plus la même, ce n'était plus la tueuse du Mossad qui agissait uniquement par les ordres qu'on lui donnait; maintenant, c'était une femme qui n'avait plus de famille biologique, qui avait souffert plus que toute l'équipe réunie et qui ne s'efforçait que d'une chose : cacher ses sentiments et la vérité pour ne plus souffrir.

Elle n'enlevait jamais ce masque d'indifférence, mais elle venait de le faire.

Là, maintenant, face à lui.

* * *

><p><em>Voila le beau prologue corrigé!<em>

_Merci laliloulette, ma nouvelle Betareader! :D_


	2. Parce que rien n'est simple

_la suite... _

_En espérant que ça vous plaise..._

_Grand merci à Laliloulette pour sa relecture attentive... Parce que les fautes de grammaire et de temps... bref... vous pouvez maintenant lire un beau chapitre avec des paragraphes et beaucoup (beaucoup) moins de fautes! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 1: Parce que rien n'est simple<span>_**

**Tony**

En face de moi je vis le visage de Ziva se refermer. Je n'avais qu'une envie : la serrer dans mes bras. Mais je n'avais pas n'importe qui en face de moi, parce que Ziva était capable de m'étrangler car j'avais vu qu'elle pouvait être faible.

J'aurais aimé la faire parler, lui chuchoter à l'oreille de me confier ses maux, ce qu'il s'était réellement passé en Somalie pour qu'elle en revienne brisée comme ça. J'aurais aimé… Mais je m'y étais pris trop tard. Trop tard… Ces mots raisonnaient dans ma tête « trop tard »…

Ces deux termes si durs à entendre, si durs à prononcer, si durs. Deux horribles mots que je redoutais d'entendre de la voix de Ziva. J'avais tout risqué pour elle : ma vie en Somalie, mon emploi contre Rivkin... Et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à la faire parler. Bien qu'elle se cache de manière perpétuelle, je parvenais au détour d'un regard à apercevoir la vraie Ziva.

Celle qu'elle aurait dû être, si elle n'avait pas vu autant d'horreurs, si elle n'avait pas enduré tant d'afflictions. Malgré toutes ces années sous les ordres du Mossad, malgré tous les drames qui jalonnaient sans cesse sa vie ; la jeune israélienne avait gardé une innocence et un enthousiasme devant la vie. Et je ne savais presque rien de son existence avant le NCIS.

Mais à quoi bon penser à tout ceci maintenant? Parce que tout cela c'était avant : tout semblait avoir disparu en même temps que coulait le Damoclès. Par la suite, je n'avais pas été digne d'un ami. J' étais allé en Somalie l'arracher aux griffes de ce salopard, mais, par contre, j'avais été incapable de la faire parler pour qu'elle se libère. J'avais seulement attendu dans l'espoir qu'elle vienne se confier à moi.

Chose inutile : je parle de Ziva David, ex tueuse du Mossad, adorable jeune femme qui cache ses sentiments derrière une carapace d'acier. Jamais jusqu'à ce moment, je n'avais eu l'impression que sa carapace était prête à se briser. Jamais… Mais pourtant malgré le moment, malgré le fait que j'avais enfin une seconde chance, je me retrouvais à nouveau devant une Ziva désemparée, sans savoir quoi dire.

J'ordonnai à mon cerveau de trouver une phrase réconfortante ou une réplique de film qui aurait pu la faire sourire, mais rien... J'étais absorbé par ce regard, le temps s'était arrêté. C'est l'une des rares fois ou j'ai été réduit au silence par manque de mots.

En même temps, je n'avais pas n'importe qui devant moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva<strong>

On se regardait, les yeux dans les yeux, devant la porte de mon appartement.

J'avais laissé l'émotion me submerger, tout à l'heure, et vu comment il me fixait maintenant, il avait sans doute tout analysé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le faire entrer ? Ça aurait été sans doute une bonne idée, mais je ne voulais pas rompre ce contact visuel si rassurant après ce que j'avais vécu, chose que jamais je ne lui avouerai. Je sentais qu'il était aussi perdu que moi. Que faire ? Lui expliquer ? Trop dur pour moi…

Et pourtant, je devais en parler. Et puis, c'était grâce à lui que j'étais encore vivante. C'était lui qui avait convaincu les autres que j'étais peut-être encore en vie. Je lui devais au moins la vérité. Mais il fallait que je parle, que je me confie, et j'ai toujours eu du mal à le faire.

La faible lumière du couloir nous éclairait légèrement, tandis que la moquette rouge et abimée semblait refléter mon cœur, ensanglanté et endommagé par toutes les blessures physique et psychologiques que j'avais endurées. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais, à cet instant, la seule chose auquel mon esprit réussit à songer estun extrait de poème : "Meurtri par les tribulations, Je suis debout bien que blessé"*. Le nombre de fois où cette poésie m'avais permis de relever la tête était incalculable.

Je m'efforçai de rassembler mes différentes pensées, me concentrant alors sur Tony. Il semblait réellement inquiet, mais comment lui expliquer... Comment faire pour essayer de me détacher de l'image que je voulais donner? Comment faire pour parler? Juste parler et laisser apparaître mes sentiments? J'enviais secrètement les gens qui arrivaient à laisser s'exprimer leur cœur, sans peur...

Et je n'étais pas de ces gens là, c'était une certitude. Alors pendant que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, nous étions toujours là à nous observer, et tout ceci, dans un silence assourdissant.

* * *

><p>Une porte claqua, faisant sursauter les deux agents. Devant le regard gêné du voisin de palier de Ziva, ils se rendirent compte que leur position pouvait être équivoque. En effet, Ziva était appuyée sur sa porte d'entrée, tandis que Tony, lui, avait les deux mains posées sur cette dernière, autour du visage de la jeune femme. Tous deux éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux et se décalèrent, tandis que le voisin passait derrière eux.<p>

Cette fois, Ziva ouvrit sa porte, entra, et laissa Tony rentrer à son tour, puis referma la porte ; elle n'avait pas pris de décision. Elle allait laisser le destin faire, sans essayer de le contredire. Pour une fois.

* * *

><p><em>*le poème cité est "Invictus" de Henley, à titre personnel je le trouve splendide. Je pense qu'il correspond très bien à ce qu'a vécu Ziva, en Somalie mais aussi pendant le reste de sa vie.<em>

_"Dans la nuit qui m'environne,_  
><em>Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent,<em>  
><em>Je loue les dieux qui me donnent<em>  
><em>Une âme, à la fois noble et fière.<em>

_Prisonnier de ma situation,_  
><em>Je ne veux pas me rebeller.<em>  
><em>Meurtri par les tribulations,<em>  
><em>Je suis debout bien que blessé.<em>

_En ce lieu d'opprobres et de pleurs,_  
><em>Je ne vois qu'horreur et ombres<em>  
><em>Les années s'annoncent sombres<em>  
><em>Mais je ne connaîtrai pas la peur.<em>

_Aussi étroit soit le chemin,_  
><em>Bien qu'on m'accuse, qu'on me blâme,<em>  
><em>Je suis le maître de mon destin,<em>  
><em>Je suis le capitaine de mon âme."<em>

_Reviews? SVP! _

_Joyeux Noël :)_


	3. Entre paradoxe et logique personnelle

_Merci pour les reviews Pokilo et Aejil-Snow._

_J'espère que le suite vous plaira autant..._

* * *

><p>Cette fois, Ziva ouvrit sa porte, entra et laissa Tony rentrer à son tour, puis referma la porte ; elle n'avait pas pris de décision. Elle allait laisser le destin faire, sans essayer de le contredire. Pour une fois.<p>

_POV TONY_

J'entrai dans l'appartement de ma partenaire.

Elle me faisait face, les mains sur les hanches, la tête légèrement inclinée, son regard sombre se portait sur moi avec un semblant d'énervement. Sans doute qu'elle m'en voulait encore un peu pour les mots virulents qui avaient été échangés tout à l'heure ; dans le parking du bâtiment du NCIS.

Ce fut moi qui rompit le silence qui c'était installé entre nous depuis de trop longues minutes.

**- Je suis désolé Ziva.**

**- Pourquoi ?** répondit-elle rapidement

**- Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout a l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécut et je te juge.**

Lorsque je disais ça j'espérais l'inviter à se confier.

**- Et ?**

Manifestement, elle attendait que je fasse la conversation ce que, je reconnais, je pouvais comprendre.

**- …** Encore une fois, je ne savais que répondre.

**- Je suppose que maintenant que t'es la tu veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé, du pourquoi je suis comme ca, de pourquoi j'ai _changé_ ?**

Elle avait lâché ces derniers mots avec un dédain infini. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle lisait en moi, ce n'était pas la première fois mais c''était toujours aussi déplaisant.

**- Je sais que tu n'en parleras pas Ziva ! ** dis-je après un silence de profondes réflexions, **Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler parce que tu a trop d'orgueil pour ça ! Je sais mais il faut que tu nous fasses confiance, que tu me fasses confiance.**

J'avais dit ça rapidement en espérant qu'elle ne me mette pas à la porte.

**- Te faire confiance ? Bien sur que je te fais confiance ! T'es venu me chercher alors que tout le monde pensait que j'étais morte ! Bien sur que je vous fais confiance !**

Elle hurlait presque, je sentais qu'elle était psychologiquement à bout. Je voulais l'aider mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. C'était Ziva quoi! Le moindre mouvement pouvait être à double tranchant. Oui, j'avais peur de la réaction de mon amie. Elle était prête a tout. Oui, j'avais peur pour elle. Oui, je voulais l'aider.

**- Ziva ! Calme-toi !** J'avais hurlé moi aussi, je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi ça me faisait si mal de la voir dans cet état.

**- Mais Tony ! Comment tu veux que je me calme ! T'as raison, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu ! Et même si tu le savais, ça ne changerait rien** !

Elle avait bien insisté sur le_ aucune _et sur le_ rien,_ sans crier, et c'était peut être ça le pire ; elle avait dit ça de manière_ trop calme_.

**- Bien sur que je ne sais rien ! Tu ne dis absolument rien ! Tu es muette comme une tombe !**

Ça y est c'était dit, le ton était monté assez haut pour que ce reproche soit dit, et pourtant, je repris : **Et bien sur que si ça changerai quelque chose ! Parce que tu ne serais pas la seule à porter ton secret ! Parce que tu pourras t'appuyer sur d'autres épaules ! Et qu'au lieu d'avoir que deux épaules, il y en aura quatre** !

J'avais baissé la voix, j'escomptais que cette dernière soit calme et ne trahissait pas mes sentiments.

**- Ça ne changera rien ! C'est pas parler qui me fera oublier! Et je vis très bien sans point d'ancrage!**

Ziva restait sur ses positions, comme d'habitude. J'allais devoir la secouer. Je n'aimais pas ça, pas du tout ça même.

**- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle et que la communication est impossible avec toi, alors ca ne sert a rien que je reste la ! Si tu penses que tu ne peux pas te confier à moi, alors oublie moi et oublie qu'on t'a sorti des griffes de Saleem! Arrête de faire comme si t'étais invincible Ziva !**

J'avais mal de lui faire mal a ce moment mais il fallait qu'elle s'explique, qu'elle parle et ce même si je devais la brusquer, **Tu…..**

**- STOP ! La ferme Tony ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !** cria-t-elle

**- Bien sur que si ! Et la tu continues, tu te persuades que tu n'as besoin de personne ! Mais c'est faux ! tout ça est faux ! Malgré toi, tu t'appuis sur nous est c'est _normal _! Au fond de toi tu nous considère _comme ta famille _! Mais comment tu peux nous considérer comme ta _famille_ si tu nous mens en permanence ! Tu te contredis toi même ! **

J'avais appuyé sur le_ normal_ et le _famille ; _tout ce que je disais était vrai... ou alors je l'espérais. Je ne savais même pas.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était la libérer. Je voulais faire ce que je n'avait jamais réussi à faire avec Ziva. Je voulais retrouver la Ziva David d'avant la Somalie. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle était comme ça.

Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant blesser la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Enfin, qui semblait la plus forte.

Je ne connaissais rien de son passé, je savais juste que sa vie n'avait rien d'un long fleuve tranquille.

Je ne savais pas si c'était le Mossad qui l'avait "formatée" pour être la Ziva aussi complexe que j'avais devant les yeux, et avec qui le ton montait de plus en plus en ce moment, ou si elle était naturellement compliquée voire si les épreuves de sa courte vie l'avait changée de manière irrémédiable. Et puis pourquoi on se disputait toujours depuis son retour?

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par la voix de Ziva, qui venais manifestement d'assimiler les dures paroles que j'avais énoncé.

**- NON ! Tu... Tu ne peux pas dire ça !** indéniablement, je venais de la toucher, de la blesser... encore une fois... elle poursuivit cependant, **Je ne vous mens pas ! Et puis si tu veux vraiment savoir alors assis toi et écoute! T'en as pour la nuit ! Et je ne vous mens pas !**

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fini par dire trop tard et se mit à regretter ses derniers mots, mais avant qu'elle est pu me mettre dehors j'étais assis sur son canapé et l'attendait.

_POV ZIVA_

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit !

Comment j'avais pu accepter comme ça de lui expliquer ?

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour me faire craquer à ce point la ? Bien sur il m'avait poussé à bout mais tout de même !

Ses dernières paroles m'avaient tellement fait revenir quelques mois en arrière, pendant que Saleem m'injuriait et soutenait que j'étais une traître, que bien malgré moi je tressaillît. L'Amérique m'avais affaiblit d'un point de vue purement psychologique, mon entraînement du Mossad était loin, mais au-delà de tout ça ce qui m'avais fait le plus mal et qui m'avais probablement le plus « _changée_ » comme Tony aimait me le rappeler, c'était cette mission en Somalie.

Certes, tout ce que j'y avais vécu été plus que durs, et m'avais plus que brisée mais ils m'avais fait comprendre une chose.

Ce qu'il compte le plus dans une vie ce n'est pas de suivre aveuglément des ordres, mais c'est d'avoir une famille et des amis sur lesquels on peut compter, même à l'autre bout du globe.

Alors, même si je n'arrivai pas à en parler parce que ses souvenirs me rabaissaient, et qu'ils contrastaient avec la Ziva David que j'aimais faire apparaître ; je devais à ces amis la vie, donc la vérité.

Je n'aurais pas la force de le raconter des milliers de fois mais je me devais de l'expliquer à l'homme qui était assis sur mon canapé. L'homme qui m'avait sauvée. Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? :)<em>

_Est ce que ça vous plait toujours? Bon j'espère que oui! :) _

_Joyeux Noel (encore une fois ^^) _


	4. Ici ou Ailleurs, Hier ou Aujourd

_Ici ou Ailleurs,__Hier ou Aujourd'hui_

Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : le virer de chez moi. De quel droit pouvait**-**il m'obliger à raconter ce que je me forçais à oublier ? Et puis pourquoi je m'embrouillais le cerveau ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes ?

C'était pourtant simple**,** ce qu'on me demandait… Dire ce que j'avais vécu et ce que je ressentais… Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

C'était impossible pour moi, qu'est ce qu'il m'en empêchait ?

Je ne savais même pas, même plus. Le Mossad et son entraînement était probablement la réponse la plus logique et la plus cohérente, mais c'était aussi, sans doute, celle qui bridait mon esprit, parce qu'il y avait d'autres raisons. C'était une certitude.

Je m'embrigadais moi-même, pas pour oublier uniquement dans le but d'avancer : « _Avance sans te retourner, car lorsque tu te retournes tu ne regardes pas le futur _», c'était ce que disais souvent ma mère. Ma mère… Une personne de plus que j'ai perdue.

Ma vie ressemble à un cimetière, pensai-je sombrement.

Et je n'étais pas encore enterrée dans mon cimetière grâce à eux, grâce à lui. Je n'avais donc pas le droit de le mettre à la porte. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais pas.

Mais pourtant… Parler voulais dire revivre. Cela, je ne le pouvais pas. Je l'avais vécu une fois, revécu des milliers de fois, et l'énoncer c'était une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

Durant mon séjour, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir, au pourquoi du comment ; mais pas au comment parler.

Alors malgré mon envie plus que présente, je me contentai de me laisser tomber sur le fauteuil en face de Tony.

Je considérais tout mon salon d'un œil distrait. En fait, j'avais le regard dans le vide, ce qui m'empêchait de devoir regarder Tony dans les yeux, parce que je savais ce qu'il pourrait y lire.

Mon salon était empli de couleurs chaudes. À ce moment, je songeai à la fierté que j'avais eu au moment où j'étais arrivée ici, avec le vent de nouveauté soufflant sur mes épaules, et que j'avais choisi mon appartement. J'avais enfin pu tout choisir chez moi, du nombre de pièces au poignées de portes en passant par les couleurs des murs. Tout. Ce n'était pas mon studio de Tel Aviv, que mon père avait choisi.

C'était _mon_ chez moi.

J'avais disposé au milieu de mon salon une table**-**basse en verre, autour de laquelle se trouvaient le canapé où Tony s'était assis en ce soir de décembre et le fauteuil sur lequel je m'étais efforcé de m'asseoir, bien que je ne tienne pas en place. Au fond de la pièce, à droite, se trouvait un écran plat. Pas bien grand mais suffisant pour pouvoir passer des soirées devant. Sur la gauche une grande bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout le mur. Non pas que j'avais apporté beaucoup de livres d'Israël**,** mais j'aimais lire. La lecture me permettait de m'évader, de fuir mon quotidien, mon passé, mon présent, ma routine.

Sur l'étagère la plus basse de cette bibliothèque se trouvaient quatre photos.

La première photo avait été prise il n'y a pas si longtemps par McGee sur l'une de nos scène de crime, il n'y avait que Tony et moi nous lançant un regard complice et riant. J'aimais cette photo : je n'avais cessé d'y penser lorsque Saleem « m'interrogeait » là-bas.

La seconde : une avec Tali, Ari et moi, à l'époque où nous étions tous soudés, où on pensait que rien, ni personne ne pourrait jamais nous séparer, à l'époque...

Ensuite une photo de l'équipe : ma nouvelle famille, mes amis, les personnes sur qui je comptais et me reposais. Ça ne me faisait pas plaisir, mais je devais l'admettre : Tony avait eu raison tout-à-l'heure. Cette image avait était prise lors d'un réveillon, je ne sais plus lequel, mais nous souriions, nous étions contents, heureux… Comme une famille, une vraie famille.

La dernière photo, j'y tenais énormément, peut être plus que tout. Il n'y avait que Tali et moi avec le soleil et la mer, quand elle était encore en vie et quand Israël était mon pays, quand le monde ressemblait à un rêve, quand je mordais la vie à pleines dents -pas que ce n'était plus le cas, mais je vivais ma vie différemment maintenant, de manière plus mesurée. Je ne le reconnaitrais probablement jamais mais mon pays me manquait, sa chaleur sèche, et puis l'ambiance méditerranéenne, mon pays.

Comme pour prouver mes dernières pensées, mon regard se porta sur la photo grand format qui était affichée sur mon mur orangé : mon pays, l'un de mes endroits préférés, le désert de Néguev au sud**-**est d'Israël.

A chaque permission du Mossad, et elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, j'allais me réfugier là-bas, je méditais longuement en fixant au loin les montagnes et le sable légèrement rougeâtre sous un ciel bleu azur.

J'avais alors un sentiment de plénitude, de paix intérieure, de bonheur, de liberté et libération. J'étais loin du boulot, de devoir abattre des gens, de la pression quotidienne.

Non, cette pression ne me dérangeait pas spécialement mais j'avais simplement un besoin de calme. J'aurais aimé y retourner, cela faisait des années que je n'y étais pas allée. Le désert de Néguev, c'était mon petit coin de paradis au milieu d'un monde cruel dont je faisais entièrement partie.

La voix de Tony me sortit de ma rêverie.

**-Tu t'ennuies de ton pays, Ziva ?**

Il s'était radouci, sa voix semblait inquiète

-**Je… Je sais pas…**

d'un seul coup je me rendais compte de l'absurdité de ma réponse, mais pourtant c'était vraiment ma réponse.

**-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?**

Dans ça voix il n'y avait aucune agressivité, juste de l'incompréhension

**-Bah… Oui mon pays me manque mais on ne peut pas dire que mon dernier retour fut une réussite,** je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire péniblement à ce souvenir, **et puis je sais que retourner là-bas maintenant serai du suicide. J'aime Israël que j'ai servi de nombreuses années avec pour seul remerciement une quasi interdiction d'y retourner, **j'étais triste tout en prononçant ces paroles, **mais j'aime aussi les États-Unis qui font de moi la personne que je suis aussi. Je vais devenir citoyenne américaine et j'en suis fière. Tout comme je suis fière de mon pays d'origine.**

**-L'État d'Israël est un beau pays… Mais les USA aussi… Tu as la chance de connaître les deux, plus de nombreuses cultures. Tu peux être fière de ça. Tes deux pays te doivent beaucoup Ziva.**

Il me semblait réentendre le Tony que je connaissais, l'ami fidèle, pas celui avec qui le ton était monté tout à l'heure.

**-Je sais pas…**

De nouveau, le silence reprit le dessus nous laissant chacun dans ses pensées, ou essayant de rentrer dans les pensées de l'autre.

**-Ziva ?**

Je relevai les yeux vers lui : -**oui ?**

**-Tu sais, je sais ce que tu ressens j'ai vécu la même chose lorsque je suis revenu aux États-Unis, le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place, de ne pas savoir où est sa place.**

**-Merci,**

Je me contentais de sourire légèrement.

**-Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! Ziva c'est à cause de moi que tu te retrouves à me parler, donc ne me remercie pas !**

Tony arborait encore ce sourire quelque peut ironique et rassurant, un sourire si tonyesque...

**-Mais merci d'être là, je ne sais pas si le fait de parler me sera bénéfique mais tu auras été là. Et c'est de ça que je te remercie**.

J'avais de nouveau les yeux dans le vide, mais j'étais soulagée : il n'était pas là pour me juger.

**-Les amis et la famille sont là pour ça Ziva, ne l'oublie pas,** un nouveau sourire à l'appui**.**

**-Tu sais Tony,** je me retournais enfin vers lui et après avoir avalé ma salive je lui avouai : **je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une famille. Je n'ai jamais connu ça jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici. La « famille » chez moi c'était une sœur et une mère**, je cherchais le mot correspondant, **décédées**, dis je après hésitation, **un père qui m'utilisait comme un pion car selon lui j'ai trahi mon pays et qui m'envoie en mission suicide sans aucun remords, et un frère qui comptait énormément pour moi que j'ai dû abattre de mes propres mains car il était loin du frère idéal que je pensais avoir.** Ma voix se brisa sur cette dernière pensée.


	5. Loin du Présent, le Passé Revit

_Hey ! De retour ! Juste excusez moi pour le gros bug que j'ai sur ce chapitre…_

_Je ne sais plus si le reste de l'équipe est au courant que c'est Ziva qui a tué Ari… :s_

_Donc j'ai considéré que non, ce qui me permet de travailler un peu sur les sentiments et pensées de Tony et non uniquement sur celles de Ziva._

_J'vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre ou il ne se passe pas grand-chose encore (n'est ce pas mwa1503 ^^)_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews : Dilinzzo et mwa1503_

* * *

><p><strong>La « famille » chez moi c'était un une sœur et une mère<strong>, je cherchais le mot correspondant, **décédées**, dis je après hésitation, **un père qui m'utilisait comme un pion car selon lui j'ai trahi mon pays et qui m'envoie en mission suicide sans aucun remords, et un frère qui comptait énormément pour moi que j'ai du abattre de mes propres mains car il était loin du frère idéal que je pensais avoir.** Ma voix se brisa sur cette dernière pensée.

**_Loin du Présent, le Passé Revit_**

POV TONY

**- Tu as déjà assez souffert Ziva**,

Je disais ça car devant la confidence de mon amie, je me rendais compte de toute la souffrance qu'elle avait accumulée. Elle avait tué son frère pour sauver Gibbs alors que pour nous et d'après les rapports, c'était Gibbs qui l'avait descendu.

Mais non, Ziva avait tué son frère pour sauver la vie du Patron qui n'était, alors, rien pour elle.

Tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle l'avait enduré toute seule. Comment c'était possible ? C'est la question que je me posais à ce moment la. Cette femme avait des ressources morales immenses.

**- On m'a appris à souffrir et à ne rien dire**, répondit simplement Ziva

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, **même…** Je ne voulais pas que le silence s'installe alors je lui posai la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis la révélation qu'elle m'avait faite :** comment as-tu fais pour garder tout ça pour toi depuis tout ce temps, pour oublier ?**

**- Je n'ai pas oublié et je ne l'oublierai jamais...**

Elle ajouta après réflexion :** j'ai tiré sur Ari car il était passé du côté des terroristes : à ce moment ce n'était plus le frère que j'aimais, ni le frère idéal. Et puis en sauvant Gibbs j'ai trouvé mes amis. Ceux qui sont venu me chercher alors que j'étais en train de mourir, quelque part en Somalie alors que mon père m'avait déjà raillé de ses officiers.**

Elle dit ça d'une voix tellement neutre, beaucoup trop neutre, que j'avais réussi à apercevoir de la tristesse devant son dernier constat.

A cet instant, je haïssais le Mossad et son entraînement qui l'empêchait d'être la femme qu'elle devait être, qui l'empêchait d'avoir des réactions humaines, qui avait fait d'elle un pion, une machine à tuer sans jamais sourcilier. Ce masque de l'indifférence qu'elle portait sans cesse, résultat de ses années passées dans l'agence de renseignement israélienne, de celles passées dans l'armée.

Et pourtant cette femme avait des sentiments, des envies, des déceptions, bien sur qu'elle connaissait la douleur. Bien mieux que tout le monde d'ailleurs. Sauf peut être que Gibbs. Et encore.

Mais même, elle passait son temps à se cacher, se cacher derrière ce putain de masque.

Alors, personne ne savait comment la définir. Certains avaient peur de ses réactions. Surtout depuis la Somalie. Surtout. Ahhhh, la Somalie… Je ne savais rien de ce qu'il c'était passé là-bas. De la torture, une quasi certitude seulement ? Personne ne le savait….

Tout ce que l'on savait c'était qu'elle avait endurée beaucoup de choses, mais qu'elle n'avait trahie personne. Parce que même la douleur physique ne l'atteignait pas, enfin pas vraiment. Ziva avait perdu énormément là-bas. C'est vrai, elle avait définitivement -ou presque- perdu son père, cru perdre ses seuls amis, et probablement vu certaines de ses certitudes volaient en éclats.

Et pourtant. Pourtant, elle était toujours là.

Après un nouveau silence, pendant lequel je m'évertuais à trouver une expression capable de définir mon ressentit à la suite de cette dévoilement de la personnalité de son père, et sans la blessée plus qu'elle pouvait l'être, je déclarai :

**- Mais c'est ton père quand même ! Comment il peut te faire ça ?** J'étais outré par la réaction d'Eli David.

**- Je ne sais pas… Depuis la Somalie Eli David n'est plus mon père mais mon géniteur. Un père n'aurait jamais fait ça à son enfant. Eli David est un étranger pour moi. Ce n'est plus mon père.**

Sa voix était claire, elle semblait avoir fait le deuil de sa relation filiale. Voir un individu autre que son père à la place de celui-ci était encore une démonstration de la force de Ziva. Et encore un moyen de se protéger.

**- Je n'ai pas à le juger, mais ce n'est pas digne ce qu'il t'a fait.**

J'essayais tant bien que mal de comprendre, comment un père si attaché au protocole, aux règles, pouvait agir comme ça avec sa fille! La seule personne qui lui restait faisant génétiquement partie de sa famille. Enfin le mot _famille_ ne devait pas avoir une grande définition pour lui. Plus de femme, plus d'enfant. C'était tout.

**- Mon…père a arrêté d'avoir la place d'un père lorsque je suis rentrée au Mossad. A partir de ce moment c'est devenu uniquement le patron, celui qui donnait les ordres et qui punissait si ces derniers n'étaient pas accomplis. C'était tout…**

Elle commençait à se confier, jamais elle en m'avait tant parlé de son père, jamais j'avais osé aller si loin dans mes questions.

J'étais poussé par une espèce d'urgence, une urgence de la faire se libérer. C'était ma coéquipière quand même !

Je lui confiais ma vie chaque jour, autant qu'elle soit dans de bonnes conditions de travail… ou alors c'était juste que j'avais besoin d'agir comme ça avec une amie très chère, qui avait était là sans compter autour de moi depuis longtemps… Ou alors autre chose, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer.

**- Mon père n'est pas exempt de tout reproche mais, le tien était largement pire…** Je me pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle aussi.

**- Ce n'est pas a moi de juger**, me répondit-elle avec un sourire, **mais même si cela peut paraitre dur à imaginer j'ai été très proche de mon père lorsque j'étais enfant. Enfin quand j'avais moins de 15 ans. A cette époque, mon père c'était une idole pour moi. La personne à qui on veut ressembler. La personne à qui on veut plaire. La personne qu'on espère éternelle. La personne qui donne des conseils qui sont toujours justes. La personne qui te fait confiance. La personne qui a ta confiance.**

Lentement elle souriait à ce souvenir, son regard s'éclairait, son visage s'éclairciçait.

**J'étais tellement fière de mon père à l'époque. Puis je suis devenue membre du Mossad. La, ma vie a basculée une première fois. Mon père n'était rien de tout ça. Rien de ce qu'il m'avait fait miroiter. Rien. J'étais triste, peut être avais-je eu le sentiment de trahison… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je me suis juste réfugiée dans le travail, comme tant de fois après.**

Elle ajouta en se levant :** thé, café ou bière Tony ?**

**- Café s'il te plait.**

Pendant que Ziva préparait le café, j'étais resté assis dans le canapé, le visage dans les mains alors que peu à peu j'assimilais les différentes informations que je venais d'obtenir.

Ziva tue son frère qui avait tué Kate, le tout pour sauver Gibbs, elle avait gardé ce poids et sans doute toute la culpabilité qui lui avait fait découlé sans rien dire, et ensuite elle avait vécut la Somalie et avait du faire face à son père persuadé de sa trahison qui ne la considérai même plus comme sa fille, et donc comme un officier potentiellement dangereux pour le Mossad et enfin elle n'avait eu personne sur qui s'appuyer durant toutes ces années.

Les personnes à qui elle avait tenu étaient soit décédées, soit l'avait trahie.

Sa mère, même si elle n'en parlait jamais –comme tant de choses !- sa sœur, malgré le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées, semblaient toujours aussi présente dans sa vie rien que dans son appartement elle était présente sur deux des quatre photos étaient mortes. Indirectement à cause de son _père_. Son frère, Michael, son père et d'autres sans doute l'avait trahie.

Mais elle était encore, toujours là.

A se battre. Ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Ce qu'il ne nécessitait pas de laissait apparaitre une partie d'elle.

Décidément, cette fille est plus forte que toutes les personnes de ma connaissance réunis ! Et puis que dire de toutes les embuches qui lui barrait l'autoroute de la vie, mais elle passait tout de même. Elle passait par les petit chemins, les champs, le désert, les ronces. Mais elle passait. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait retenir. Cette femme n'était pas un roc c'était l'Himalaya. Ce n'était pas une mer, c'était un océan. Le ciel pouvait lui tomber sur la tête, telle la Terre, elle continuait à tourner.

**- Tony ?** Sa voix me tira de ma rêverie, **ça va ?**

**- Oui oui bien sur !** J'avais probablement répondu un peu vite

**- Nan, si c'était le cas tu n'aurais pas répondu aussi vite,** me dit-elle suspicieuse

**- Je…. Nan ça va ! **Ma voix était ferme

**- Si tu le dis…** dans sa voix transparaissait de la lassitude mais je n'avais pas la force de lui dire ce que je pensais, du moins pas encore.

De nombreuses secondes passèrent, je contemplais le reflet noir du café que ma chère partenaire venait de m'apporter, alors que je sentais ses yeux posés sur moi. D'un seul coup comme pris par un élan soudain, je levai les yeux vers elle, fixant mon regard dans le sien, je dis :

**- Ziva, parle moi de ce qu'il c'est passé en Somalie.**

* * *

><p><em>Voila pour aujourd'hui! La suite arrive bientôt! :) (j'vais pas vous laissez mariner comme ça très longtemps, quoi que vous vous doutez sans doute de la réponse...)<em>

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ^^_

_Et n'oubliez pas que je prends toutes les reviews : "_ce qui ne_ me _tue pas_ me _rend plus fort" Friedrich Nietzche__


	6. Un choix peut être lumière ou obscurité

_Hey! Avant j'ai une question à vous poser : j'ai une mini fic (environ 2000 mots) quasiment finie... Vous la voulez? Je préviens c'est une death fic._

_Bon assez parler..._

_La suite :_

* * *

><p><strong>- Ziva, parle moi de ce qu'il c'est passé en Somalie.<strong>

**_Un choix peut être lumière ou obscurité_**

**- Tony !** Son regard se voila et immédiatement j'eus envie de m'autoslapé, **comment oses-tu me demander ça comme ça !** **Tu…. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?**

Je pouvais sentir sa voix se briser

**- Désolé, Ziva… Je pensais encore à ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure.**

**- Et alors ?**

En plus d'être encore sous le choc de son « voyage », je venais manifestement de la blesser encore plus qu'elle l'était… Je me traitais de stupide mentalement, elle m'aurait frappé, je pense que j'aurais compris…

C'est pour dire. Pourtant je m'obligeais à répondre de manière la plus véridique. Mais cherchant encore mes mots, elle m'interrompit :  
><strong>Et alors ?<strong> me répéta-t-elle, plus agressive.

**- Et alors figure-toi que je suis là pour en parler ! Parce que même si tu ne l'a jamais vécu et peut être que tu ne le vois pas…Sans doute même, que tu en le vois pas…. Alors figures toi qu'ici on s'inquiète pour toi ! Ducky, Abby, McGee, moi, même Gibbs ! Je n'ai jamais vu Gibbs aussi glacial ! Je sais pas ce que ça te fais, je sais pas ce que t'as vécu mais expliques toi parce que personne ne comprends ! On a presque l'impression que tu regrettes d'être en vie !**

Voila c'était dit… et maintenant je le regrettais mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait qu'elle le sache vu qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

**- Je quoi ?** Elle avait hurlé, mais en gardant la tête baissée elle me montrait à quel point que j'avais dit l'avais blessée, touchée.

Et une nouvelle fois, elle se braquait, s'enfermait, refusait tout acte pour l'_aider_.

**- Tu m'as très bien compris !** Répondis-je du tac au tac, sur le même ton.

Maintenant que j'avais parlé je me devais d'aller au bout de ma pensée, quitte à me faire claquer la porte au nez. Je devais lui laisser le choix de pouvoir s'expliquer ou alors de s'enfermer, maintenant qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main.

Maintenant qu'elle savait ce que tout le monde pensait.

**- STOP ! DEGAGE D'ICI ! Tout de suite !**

Ses traits réguliers étaient déformés par la colère, masquant encore une fois une chose _trop personnelle_, une chose qu'elle _ne contrôlait pas_. Parce que c'était vraiment de ça qu'elle donnait l'impression.

_ Une chose personnelle était une chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas_. D'où venait cette habitude ? Cette habitude de devoir absolument tout commander, contrôler, maîtriser, dompter, dominer, soumettre.

**- Nan. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'être sur que tu as compris ce que je disais.**

J'espérais que ma voix était calme et ne reflétait pas ma tempête intérieure**.** A ce moment je me demandais même si je sortirais d'ici vivant.

**- Tony !** Elle criait toujours.

**- Mais t'as changé Ziva ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tout est différent ! La flamme de la vie qui brillait dans tes yeux a disparue ! Où est passé la Ziva railleuse que j'appréciais ? Où est la personne qui riait à mes blagues, aussi stupides soit elle ? Ziva! Fait pas celle qui ne sait pas de quoi je parle ! S'il te plait ! **Je criais également, je savais qu'elle percevait la nostalgie dans ma voix.

**- Mais bien sur que j'ai changé ! Putain Tony ! Tu sais peut être ce que c'est d'être enfermée seule et torturée des semaines entières en espérant un signe ! Bien sur que j'ai changé !**

Sa voix tremblait à présent

**- Non je ne sais pas ! Je ne savais même pas que tu t'étais fait torturer… Je m'en doutais mais tu ne l'a jamais dis !** **Imagine ce que c'est d'être le coéquipier qui est là, qui observe. Qui voit sa coéquipière, qui va mal. Qui ne sais pas pourquoi elle est comme ça… Tu ne parles pas. Jamais.**

J'étais déçu qu'elle ne m'est pas fais confiance

Ziva eut un rire nerveux,** forcément c'est simple, j'arrive un matin « au faite Tony en Somalie on m'a torturée, mais tu sais maintenant j'ai tout oublié et tout va bien » ! Bah non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne l'ai jamais étais !**

Elle continuait à trembler, je ne savais pas si c'était de colère ou si c'était à cause de _là-bas. _

Elle tremblait comme si elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, comme si les problèmes qu'elles avaient étaient irrémédiables, comme si on ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, comme si on ne servait à rien, comme si elle était personne, comme si... Comme si.

**- Je ne te demandais pas de réagir comme ça ! D'ailleurs je ne te l'ai jamais demandé ! Je dis juste que j'aurais aimé que tu me fasses confiance !**

Je me sentais trahi. Cependant, je ne pouvais le nier : je savais qu'elle ne pouvait faire ça, pas réagir comme ça. Mais en parler ? C'était dans ses possibilités ? Non, il fallait croire que non.

**- Mais Tony ! T'es sourd ou tu ne veux pas l'entendre ? Je te fais confiance ! Et….tu es probablement la personne sur Terre auquel je fais le plus confiance !**

Ziva semblait avoir pris sur elle pour prononcer ces derniers mots. Et, je dois l'avouer, ces derniers me faisaient faisait plaisir.

Mais devoir lui arracher des confidences, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Il fallait que je la réveille, la sorte de cette espèce de semi léthargie.

Il fallait que je l'aide, que je lui ouvre les yeux. Parce qu'ici, on n'était pas en Israël. Parce qu'ici, on comptait sur elle. Parce qu'ici, la Ziva _ante_ Somalie nous manquait. Parce qu'ici, Ziva avait une vraie place dans nos cœurs. Parce qu'ici, Ziva était pour tous plus qu'une collègue.

**- Et bah montre-le ! Montre le moi ! Agis comme quelqu'un qui a confiance.**

Je lui lançais un défi espérant qu'elle le relève, mais je savais qu'elle trouverait probablement un moyen de m'esquiver. Ce qu'elle fit, évidemment.

**- Je mets ma vie entre tes mains tous les jours ! Ca ne te suffit pas ?** dit-elle avec un étonnement feint. **Lorsqu'en mission tu surveilles mes arrières, tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance ? **

**- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle.** De nouveau ma voix était ferme.

J'essayais de la prendre au piège dans son propre jeu. Ce qui était fou : c'est que je me faisais engueuler par la personne que je voulais aider…

**- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

Connaissant très bien Ziva je savais exactement ce que voulais dire cette question : elle était exaspérée, usée et ne demander qu'à être tranquille.

**- Te protéger.** Un aveu de ma part. **Je veux seulement te protéger.** Oui, c'était uniquement mon but... C'était presque ironique que ce soit moi qui sois en train de prononcer ces mots à Ziva David.

**- Me protéger ?** Elle ne retint pas son étonnement, **Tu crois que me faire dire la vérité me protégerais ?** Elle ironisait comme souvent lorsqu'un sujet la touchait de trop près. Lorsque le sujet pouvait lui faire tomber le masque. Lorsqu'elle se sentait en danger.

**- Oui. Il faut que tu parles ! Je veux seulement t'aider, te protéger. Je tiens à toi Ziva. Comme toute l'équipe. Ne t'isole pas. S'il te plait !**

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Soit elle acceptait mon aide, soit elle la refusait. Je la regardais, elle semblait hésiter. Et moi je priais.

Contre toute attente, Ziva se leva et vint se placer a coté de moi sur le canapé.

**- D'accord…** me répondit-elle après une longue hésitation, en murmurant et baissant la tête.

Il me semblait que pour une fois, quelqu'un avait écouté ma prière. J'avais gagné, j'étais soulagé. Elle avait, enfin, accepté mon aide, notre aide.

* * *

><p><em>Je m'explique pour le titre : c'est un extrait d'une chanson des Psy4 de la rime (pour les amateurs de rap (s'il y en a), ils doivent savoir de quoi je parle...). Cette chanson s'appelle "un choix". Pour finir juste la citation de la phrase entière, qui correspond bien au pour et au contre que Ziva a pesé avant de répondre à Tony. <em>

_« Un choix peut changer toute ta vie, tes nuits, tes amis, tout ce que tu as construit, tout ce qui est en toi. Un choix peut être lumière ou obscurité. Un Choix. » Psy4 de la rime._

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui! :) _

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours! (J'ai comme l'impression que je répète ça à chaque fin de chapitre... ^^ )_

_Reviews? _


	7. Il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin

_Hey! Avant j'ai une question à vous poser : j'ai une mini fic (environ 2000 mots) quasiment finie... Vous la voulez? Je préviens c'est une death fic._

_Bon assez parler..._

_La suite :_

* * *

><p><strong>- Ziva, parle moi de ce qu'il c'est passé en Somalie.<strong>

**_Un choix peut être lumière ou obscurité_**

**- Tony !** Son regard se voila et immédiatement j'eus envie de m'autoslapé, **comment oses-tu me demander ça comme ça !** **Tu…. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?**

Je pouvais sentir sa voix se briser

**- Désolé, Ziva… Je pensais encore à ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure.**

**- Et alors ?**

En plus d'être encore sous le choc de son « voyage », je venais manifestement de la blesser encore plus qu'elle l'était… Je me traitais de stupide mentalement, elle m'aurait frappé, je pense que j'aurais compris…

C'est pour dire. Pourtant je m'obligeais à répondre de manière la plus véridique. Mais cherchant encore mes mots, elle m'interrompit :  
><strong>Et alors ?<strong> me répéta-t-elle, plus agressive.

**- Et alors figure-toi que je suis là pour en parler ! Parce que même si tu ne l'a jamais vécu et peut être que tu ne le vois pas…Sans doute même, que tu en le vois pas…. Alors figures toi qu'ici on s'inquiète pour toi ! Ducky, Abby, McGee, moi, même Gibbs ! Je n'ai jamais vu Gibbs aussi glacial ! Je sais pas ce que ça te fais, je sais pas ce que t'as vécu mais expliques toi parce que personne ne comprends ! On a presque l'impression que tu regrettes d'être en vie !**

Voila c'était dit… et maintenant je le regrettais mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait qu'elle le sache vu qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

**- Je quoi ?** Elle avait hurlé, mais en gardant la tête baissée elle me montrait à quel point que j'avais dit l'avais blessée, touchée.

Et une nouvelle fois, elle se braquait, s'enfermait, refusait tout acte pour l'_aider_.

**- Tu m'as très bien compris !** Répondis-je du tac au tac, sur le même ton.

Maintenant que j'avais parlé je me devais d'aller au bout de ma pensée, quitte à me faire claquer la porte au nez. Je devais lui laisser le choix de pouvoir s'expliquer ou alors de s'enfermer, maintenant qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main.

Maintenant qu'elle savait ce que tout le monde pensait.

**- STOP ! DEGAGE D'ICI ! Tout de suite !**

Ses traits réguliers étaient déformés par la colère, masquant encore une fois une chose _trop personnelle_, une chose qu'elle _ne contrôlait pas_. Parce que c'était vraiment de ça qu'elle donnait l'impression.

_ Une chose personnelle était une chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas_. D'où venait cette habitude ? Cette habitude de devoir absolument tout commander, contrôler, maîtriser, dompter, dominer, soumettre.

**- Nan. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'être sur que tu as compris ce que je disais.**

J'espérais que ma voix était calme et ne reflétait pas ma tempête intérieure**.** A ce moment je me demandais même si je sortirais d'ici vivant.

**- Tony !** Elle criait toujours.

**- Mais t'as changé Ziva ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tout est différent ! La flamme de la vie qui brillait dans tes yeux a disparue ! Où est passé la Ziva railleuse que j'appréciais ? Où est la personne qui riait à mes blagues, aussi stupides soit elle ? Ziva! Fait pas celle qui ne sait pas de quoi je parle ! S'il te plait ! **Je criais également, je savais qu'elle percevait la nostalgie dans ma voix.

**- Mais bien sur que j'ai changé ! Putain Tony ! Tu sais peut être ce que c'est d'être enfermée seule et torturée des semaines entières en espérant un signe ! Bien sur que j'ai changé !**

Sa voix tremblait à présent

**- Non je ne sais pas ! Je ne savais même pas que tu t'étais fait torturer… Je m'en doutais mais tu ne l'a jamais dis !** **Imagine ce que c'est d'être le coéquipier qui est là, qui observe. Qui voit sa coéquipière, qui va mal. Qui ne sais pas pourquoi elle est comme ça… Tu ne parles pas. Jamais.**

J'étais déçu qu'elle ne m'est pas fais confiance

Ziva eut un rire nerveux,** forcément c'est simple, j'arrive un matin « au faite Tony en Somalie on m'a torturée, mais tu sais maintenant j'ai tout oublié et tout va bien » ! Bah non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne l'ai jamais étais !**

Elle continuait à trembler, je ne savais pas si c'était de colère ou si c'était à cause de _là-bas. _

Elle tremblait comme si elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, comme si les problèmes qu'elles avaient étaient irrémédiables, comme si on ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, comme si on ne servait à rien, comme si elle était personne, comme si... Comme si.

**- Je ne te demandais pas de réagir comme ça ! D'ailleurs je ne te l'ai jamais demandé ! Je dis juste que j'aurais aimé que tu me fasses confiance !**

Je me sentais trahi. Cependant, je ne pouvais le nier : je savais qu'elle ne pouvait faire ça, pas réagir comme ça. Mais en parler ? C'était dans ses possibilités ? Non, il fallait croire que non.

**- Mais Tony ! T'es sourd ou tu ne veux pas l'entendre ? Je te fais confiance ! Et….tu es probablement la personne sur Terre auquel je fais le plus confiance !**

Ziva semblait avoir pris sur elle pour prononcer ces derniers mots. Et, je dois l'avouer, ces derniers me faisaient faisait plaisir.

Mais devoir lui arracher des confidences, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Il fallait que je la réveille, la sorte de cette espèce de semi léthargie.

Il fallait que je l'aide, que je lui ouvre les yeux. Parce qu'ici, on n'était pas en Israël. Parce qu'ici, on comptait sur elle. Parce qu'ici, la Ziva _ante_ Somalie nous manquait. Parce qu'ici, Ziva avait une vraie place dans nos cœurs. Parce qu'ici, Ziva était pour tous plus qu'une collègue.

**- Et bah montre-le ! Montre le moi ! Agis comme quelqu'un qui a confiance.**

Je lui lançais un défi espérant qu'elle le relève, mais je savais qu'elle trouverait probablement un moyen de m'esquiver. Ce qu'elle fit, évidemment.

**- Je mets ma vie entre tes mains tous les jours ! Ca ne te suffit pas ?** dit-elle avec un étonnement feint. **Lorsqu'en mission tu surveilles mes arrières, tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance ? **

**- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle.** De nouveau ma voix était ferme.

J'essayais de la prendre au piège dans son propre jeu. Ce qui était fou : c'est que je me faisais engueuler par la personne que je voulais aider…

**- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

Connaissant très bien Ziva je savais exactement ce que voulais dire cette question : elle était exaspérée, usée et ne demander qu'à être tranquille.

**- Te protéger.** Un aveu de ma part. **Je veux seulement te protéger.** Oui, c'était uniquement mon but... C'était presque ironique que ce soit moi qui sois en train de prononcer ces mots à Ziva David.

**- Me protéger ?** Elle ne retint pas son étonnement, **Tu crois que me faire dire la vérité me protégerais ?** Elle ironisait comme souvent lorsqu'un sujet la touchait de trop près. Lorsque le sujet pouvait lui faire tomber le masque. Lorsqu'elle se sentait en danger.

**- Oui. Il faut que tu parles ! Je veux seulement t'aider, te protéger. Je tiens à toi Ziva. Comme toute l'équipe. Ne t'isole pas. S'il te plait !**

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Soit elle acceptait mon aide, soit elle la refusait. Je la regardais, elle semblait hésiter. Et moi je priais.

Contre toute attente, Ziva se leva et vint se placer a coté de moi sur le canapé.

**- D'accord…** me répondit-elle après une longue hésitation, en murmurant et baissant la tête.

Il me semblait que pour une fois, quelqu'un avait écouté ma prière. J'avais gagné, j'étais soulagé. Elle avait, enfin, accepté mon aide, notre aide.

* * *

><p><em>Je m'explique pour le titre : c'est un extrait d'une chanson des Psy4 de la rime (pour les amateurs de rap (s'il y en a), ils doivent savoir de quoi je parle...). Cette chanson s'appelle "un choix". Pour finir juste la citation de la phrase entière, qui correspond bien au pour et au contre que Ziva a pesé avant de répondre à Tony. <em>

_« Un choix peut changer toute ta vie, tes nuits, tes amis, tout ce que tu as construit, tout ce qui est en toi. Un choix peut être lumière ou obscurité. Un Choix. » Psy4 de la rime._

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui! :) _

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours! (J'ai comme l'impression que je répète ça à chaque fin de chapitre... ^^ )_

_Reviews? _


	8. … des blessures ouvertes

_Me voilà de retour! _

_Excusez-moi du temps d'absence, mais malheureusement j'ai repris les cours..._

_Je vous livre ici le chapitre 7, corrigé par laliloulette ; Attention ce chapitre est violent._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : […] des blessures ouvertes<strong>__**1**__**,**_

Il me frappa plusieurs fois devant mon mutisme, au ventre, mais surtout aux côtes et au visage. Je souffrais mais ne disais rien : à quoi cela servirais de lui montrer qu'il m'affaiblissait?

On me raccompagna dans ma cellule. Je n'exprimerais rien, je ne parlerais pas, je ne crierais pas ; je m'enfermai dans une espèce de bulle où la douleur ne m'atteignais pas. Mais dans ma tête, c'était l'Apocalypse, la Destruction1.

À quoi bon rester ?

À quoi bon vivre ?

Je m'étais bien engagée dans cette mission, corps et âme. Je m'y étais engagée de manière personnelle. Le contraire de ce que j'avais toujours appris.

La culpabilité. Celle de n'avoir pas suivi les règles, celle d'avoir été piégée. Comment avais-je été piégée sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Il y avait eu l'Amérique, certes… Mais tout de même ! C'est vrai, en temps qu'agent surentraînée du Mossad, comment avais-je pu me laisser faire prisonnière ?

Et puis tout ce que j'avais appris ne correspondait plus à ma vie. C'est vrai, le nombre de règles que j'avais transgressées devait être impressionnant… Peut-être aurais-je le temps de le compter, entre maintenant, et le jour ou je mourrais, ici.

Après ce que je présumai être une nuit et un « repas », on me ramena vers Saleem qui continuait à tenter vainement de me faire parler.

Cela devait faire quatre, cinq, ou peut-être six jours que j'étais là. Mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je sentais que c'était différent. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi. J'essayais de me persuader que ce n'était rien et que de toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire, seulement, ce dernier subsistait.

- **Donne-moi les noms des agents du Mossad sous-couverture !**

Sans préambule, comme d'habitude.

- …

- **Dit ! Parle !**

- …

Il me frappa plusieurs fois.

- **On va fonctionner autrement.**

Il sortit un couteau. Une lame délicate, légèrement incurvée à la pointe, passablement fine. Une belle arme. Même blessée, prisonnière, il me présentait cette arme que je ne puis m'empêcher d'admirer. J'aimais les couteaux, certes, mais tout de même...

Je sentis alors la lame froide sous ma gorge.

- **Tu vas me parler, maintenant ? **

De nouveau, je ne répondis pas.

Ulman rangea son arme, puis me frappa à nouveau, visiblement agacé par mon silence. Un coup dans le plexus qui me coupa le souffle. Je retins un gémissement, laissant seulement mon souffle franchir plus violemment mes lèvres. Il me balança alors un coup dans la pommette gauche que je sentis saigner. Cet endroit était douloureux et saignait beaucoup, mais n'était pas dangereux. Il ne m'avait pas fracturé quelque chose. Passablement énervé, il appela un garde en arabe: « **tabassez-là mais gardez la en vie** ». Aïe. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon…

Je fermai les yeux. Ils allaient me faire mal physiquement ? D'accord. De toute façon, je finirais par mourir. Enfin, ils finiraient par me tuer. Personne ne me regretterait de toute façon. Même les gens de qui j'avais été les plus proche.

J'étais seule. Ces mots raisonnèrent étrangement à mes oreilles. Seule, isolée, abandonnée, retirée, délaissée. Que de mots pour résumer mon mal être. Esseulée. Et vivante en plus !

NCIS, Mossad. Lorsque l'on appartient à l'une de ces agences, notre espérance de vie diminue soudainement.

Combien d'agents que je considérais comme amis m'avaient quittée? Trop, beaucoup trop.

Combien de personnes dites proches s'étaient éloignées de moi? Même réponse : trop, beaucoup trop.

Combien d'amis étaient décédés? Toujours la même réponse : trop, beaucoup trop.

Une image s'imposa à mon esprit. Je revoyais Jenny et Tali, j'apercevais Ari et ma mère. J'étais seule. Tous étaient partis. Enfin, presque tous.

Oh que non ! Les personnes qui me retenaient prisonnière ici ne savaient pas. Elles ne savaient pas que je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Pourquoi aurai-je eu peur? Tant de monde m'attendait déjà.

Avais-je hâte de partir? Non, peut être pas. Sans doute pas, même.

J'avais des personnes de confiance sur cette Terre. De "_confiance_". Ce mot me fit presque sourire. Qu'est ce que je savais, moi, de la confiance ! Rien. Ce constat était amer, mais ce n'était que la triste et sinistre vérité. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce mot "_confiance_" pas plus que "_vérité_", "_amour_", "_amitié_"...

Pour moi ce n'était que des assemblages de lettres et de syllabes, ils n'avaient aucune portée psychologique. Que des voyelles et des consonnes. Du vent, somme toute.

Qu'avais je dis à Vance ? Ah oui: « on ne fait pas confiance aux gens qui ne font pas partie de la famille ». Sauf que je ne savais pas ce que voulais dire « _famille_ » et « _confiance_ »….

Bref, les seules personnes qui avaient un peu confiance en moi, pour autre chose que des missions, des assassinats et des meurtres. Pour elles, que je voulais voir une dernière fois, je devais me battre et non pas me laisser mourir.

Ah ! Qu'aurais-je donné pour être avec eux à cet instant ? Et ce, malgré le mal que j'avais pu leur faire, malgré ce que j'avais pu dire.

Mais pourquoi la vie est-elle si complexe ?  
>Avec moi, mais avec tant d'autres personnes !<p>

J'étais prise dans tellement de courants contradictoires:

Amérique ou Israël ?

Vivre ou mourir ?

Sentiments ou froideur ?

Confiance ou trahison ?

Tueuse ou enquêtrice ?

Malachi ou Gibbs ?

Mossad ou NCIS ?

Se battre ou se faire battre ?

Mon père ou Gibbs ?

Attendre ou agir ?

Faire mal ou se faire mal ?

Mais tellement d'autres à la fois...

Soudain, un homme s'approcha de moi suivit de près par un complice. Mes tortionnaires sans doute.

Les deux terroristes me détachèrent les mains qui étaient entravées à la chaise, puis se consultèrent d'un regard avant de me soulever en m'attrapant sous (les épaules. Ils passèrent une corde sur mes poignets déjà meurtris, serrèrent afin de m'empêcher de fuir et me suspendirent à un crochet en fer.

Mes pieds ne touchaient qu'à peine le sol, je forçais sur mes épaules pour soulager mes jambes. Je ne tenais même pas debout. La semaine de détention et le peu de nourriture semblaient avoir eu raison de ma force.

Les deux hommes se mirent à tourner autour de moi, en m'insultant, me crachant dessus et me frappant. Le tout en riant. Ils me brutalisaient, aucune partie de mon corps ne fut épargnée.

Avec l'aide d'un fouet, ils s'acharnaient sur mon dos que je sentais peu à peu se déchirer. La douleur restait cependant supportable. Enfin supportable…

L'un des deux attrapa un bâton qui traînait dans la salle. Il était long, et surtout assez épais. Ils arrêtèrent alors le fouet pour le remplacer par cette nouvelle « arme ».

Les deux terroristes commencèrent par me frapper avec dans les mains. La douleur était abominable. J'avais peur qu'ils finissent par me briser un membre. Je ne pouvais plus bouger mes mains, sans qu'une souffrance horrible s'en dégage.

Ils descendirent un peu, frappant mes coudes, juste au dessus de ma pauvre tête. A chaque coup qui pleuvait, j'avais peur de "m'en prendre une". Pas plus de deux coups, mais assez pour que j'étouffe un cri de douleur.

Ils repassèrent dans mon dos, me maltraitant les épaules. À chaque choc, leur force et la douleur me poussaient vers l'avant, tirant alors sur mes poignets emprisonnés par la corde. J'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait la peau. Je n'étais plus que douleur.

Celui qui tenait le bâton et qui me frappait les épaules descendit soudain son point de choc. Il recommença à s'acharner sur mon dos. Là, je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur. Mon dos, déjà abîmé, recevait maintenant de nombreux chocs qui ne faisaient qu'amplifier la douleur des premiers coups de fouet.

Le fait que j'aie réagit les sublima, à priori. Le mot mal devenait un euphémisme. Quelques larmes silencieuses coulaient à présent sur mes joues. J'espérais qu'ils ne les verraient pas, trop occupés à me brutaliser. Je m'obligeai alors à les empêcher de couler. Et accessoirement à contrôler ma douleur, pour éviter de crier de nouveau.

Mon esprit s'échappait de mon corps tellement la douleur était insupportable. Et le pire était que rien ne pouvait arrêter cette souffrance.

L'un des deux empoigna de nouveau le fouet, et se mit à me frapper sur les jambes, laissant ainsi apparaitre de longues traces rouges, qui, plus tard, deviendraient bleues. J'avais horriblement mal.

L'autre se mit devant moi et commença à me rouer de coups. Ventre, plexus, côtes, poitrine aussi. Il venait probablement de me briser quelques côtes. Les flottantes, plus fragiles, mais aussi d'autres. Je me souviendrais de lui jusqu'à la fin. Vu comme j'étais traitée, mes pauvres côtes ne se répareraient pas toutes seules…

Puis, tout s'arrêta. Ils me détachèrent. Je tombai. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. En plus de souffrir le martyr, je n'étais même plus capable de tenir debout.

Ils me trainèrent jusqu'à ma cellule, tandis que je m'efforçais de tenir plus ou moins droite. Enfin, le plus que je pouvais.

J'avais mal physiquement et psychologiquement. Tellement mal que j'en aurais pleuré. Mais j'étais Ziva David, agent du NCIS et du Mossad. Alors même dans la douleur et dans la mort, je restais stoïque et fière.

* * *

><p><em>Explication du titre en bas de page ^^ (et accessoirement du <em>_1) __: _

_C'est un extrait d'un poème de Charles Baudelaire (La Destruction). Le « […] signifie que c'est la deuxième partie d'un vers. Je pense utiliser la première partie dans un titre prochain… J'avoue avoir détourné le poème : il ne parle pas de torture mais de Satan et de la tentation. _

_Sinon je précise deux autres choses :_

_- Etant adepte du combat, j'ai essayé de retranscrire les sentiments et la douleur que l'on peut avoir lorsque l'on prend des coups. Après j'ai jamais testé en étant attachée, ni avec un fouet… _

_- Au niveau du ressentit de la douleur après les coups avec bâton et fouet, je me suis basée sur un rêve (le mot cauchemar est plus adapté) que j'ai fait l'autre jour et de la connaissance du combat que j'ai._

_Reviews? ^^_


	9. Toute question mérite réponse

_Coucou tout le monde, alors à la suite du chapitre précédent, je publie celui-ci. Il est un peu (voire beaucoup) moins violent, mais bon Ziva est toujours prisonnière... Tiens d'ailleurs, je précise : chapitre avec du tiva! Non, non ! Vous ne rêvez pas : tiva au programme! _

_Bon sur ce, merci à Gwenetsi et Dilinzzo pour les reviews! _

_Bonne lecture (et grand merci à Laliloulette pour la correction!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_J'avais mal physiquement et psychologiquement. Tellement mal que j'en aurais pleuré. Mais j'étais Ziva David, agent du NCIS et du Mossad. Alors même dans la douleur et dans la mort, je restais stoïque et fière.

_**Chapitre 8 : Toute question mérite réponse.***_

Plusieurs jours après mon passage à tabac, les « visites » de mon geôlier s'espacèrent. Autrement dit, personne ne vint m'interroger. On me laissait en permanence dans ma cellule, et je ne pouvais donc que ressasser mes pensées moroses et mes souvenirs. Ma tête explosait sous le nombre impressionnant de questions que je me posais.

J'étais de moins en moins lucide. J'avais horriblement faim. La soif faisait que ma bouche était sèche et gonflée. J'avais mal aux côtes et aux poignets, ainsi qu'aux diverses parties de mon corps ayant reçu des coups.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je là ? Quinze jours ? Vingt ? Trente jours ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Plongée dans la pénombre de ma cellule, je ne voyais pas les jours qui passaient. Dans mon coin, il n'y avait ni jour, ni nuit. Uniquement des minutes, longues, beaucoup trop longues.

J'avais l'impression d'être ici depuis des années. Les mêmes interrogations, depuis que j'étais enfermée, m'obsédaient. J'allais devenir folle. À cet instant, j'étais seule. Seule dans ma putain de cage. Je n'avais pas parlé depuis que j'étais enfermée.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Maintenant que j'avais de trop nombreuses questions en suspend. Maintenant que j'avais entr'aperçu ce qu'était que _vivre _? Maintenant que je _voulais_ vivre !

Ahhhh ! Que pouvais-je faire au milieu du désert ? Que pouvais-je faire dans cette prison hormis _regretter _? Tout regretter. Pas d'enfance : une formation. Pas d'innocence : un apprentissage. Pas d'amis : des _contacts_. Enfin si, j'avais eu des amis. Certains étaient morts. Ceux qui étaient encore en vie, je les avais blessés et trahis. C'était moi, cette fois.

Cette fois, c'était moi la seule coupable, la seule responsable. Et je devais m'en tirer seule. « _M'en tirer »_. Non, je ne m'en tirerais pas. C'était certain.

Finir seule et captive. Pas de quoi rêver. Pas de quoi en faire un film.

Un film. Dès que cette pensée fut formulée, le visage de Tony s'imposa à mon esprit. Tony. Il m'avait fait tant de mal, le jour où je l'avais vu abattre Michael. Tony. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait eu raison ? Que Michael se jouait de moi ? Possible.

Mais c'était Tony. Il n'avait pas forcément agi de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Mais il avait _agi_. Au fond de mon esprit j'avais le vague sentiment de ne pas tellement lui en vouloir.

Il avait eu _raison_. Une nouvelle fois, ce constat me fit tressaillir. Se pouvait-il que je me sois trompée _à ce point _? Que j'aie éloigné Tony, Gibbs et toute l'équipe parce que je ne voulais pas reconnaître mon erreur et ma faiblesse ? J'étais déboussolée par cette possibilité.

Comment Tony avait-il pu savoir pour Michael? Je veux dire, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il m'utilisait ? Pourquoi avait-il risqué son job « _pour moi_ », comme il me l'avait dit la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Et pourtant, je savais qu'au fond de moi, je lui en voulais moins que ce que j'avais laissé apparaître. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait protégée. Peut-être parce que c'était un ami. Peut-être pour autre chose. Mais cela m'importait peu à cet instant. Peu importe comment il avait agi à cet instant. Parce qu'il me protégeait. C'était uniquement ce qu'il fallait que je retienne. Pour l'instant.

Et même si ça ne me faisait pas plaisir de l'admettre, il avait eu raison: je n'aurais jamais pu me défendre seule. Je n'avais rien vu venir, aveuglée par tant de choses.

Je pardonnai à Tony son geste qui m'avait sauvée, qui m'avait protégée.

Parce que Tony comptait bien plus que Michael dans mon esprit. Que venais-je de dire ? Que la personne qui partageait mon cœur jusqu'à sa mort comptait moins que Tony, qui n'était qu'un… Un quoi, d'abord ? Ami ? Amant ? Frère ?

La faim me faisait devenir complètement folle ! Je pensais à Tony comme à un amant, alors que je l'avais éloigné de moi sans scrupule…. Et puis Tony, quoi ! Je me disais ça après qu'il ait tué Michael. Après que j'aie laissé le temps agir, sans rien faire.

Et voilà que maintenant que j'étais seule et enfermée, et que je ne le reverrais probablement jamais, je m'avouais que j'avais des sentiments bien plus importants que j'aurais dû pour mon collègue et ami. J'étais vraiment compliquée comme fille...

Et voilà que je me rendais compte que par peur de tout ça, j'avais pris la mauvaise décision. Et qu'à cause de ce choix, je me retrouvais enfermée en Somalie. Seule, parce que j'avais renié mes amis.

D'un côté, je n'avais que ce que je méritais.

Et pourtant après mes réflexions, j'étais en paix avec moi-même. Le vent des contradictions semblait avoir tourné. Pour l'instant, j'étais prête à me battre. Pour les revoir.

Depuis combien de temps ne m'avait-il pas interrogée ? Deux jours ? Trois jours ? Plus ? Je ne savais pas. C'est fou, lorsqu'on torture un coupable on ne pense pas spécialement à ce paramètre, celui du temps qui passe. Mais lorsqu'on est prisonnier, la différence est radicale.

Au moment où je formulais cette pensée, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux gardes. Manifestement, les interrogatoires recommençaient. Ils m'emmenèrent dans une salle que je n'avais encore jamais vue. On n'avait pas pris le même chemin que « d'habitude ». Ils m'attachèrent à la chaise, placée au centre de la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit, dans un grincement. Je savais que c'était Saleem, mais j'étais trop faible pour esquisser un mouvement. Lentement, il s'approcha de moi. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, d'un mouvement sec il m'arracha mon seul et unique bijou ; mon étoile de David. Cette étoile refermait en son sein tellement de souvenirs... C'était l'étoile de Tali, la seule chose, avec la photo de mon appartement, qui me restait d'elle. J'avais d'ailleurs dû lutter pour pouvoir la porter même pendant mon service, au Mossad. C'était finalement à la suite d'un pari que j'avais réussi : il fallait que je que je batte mon supérieur de l'époque pour la mettre. J'avais gagné. Lorsque Saleem me l'arracha donc, tout ce flot de souvenir m'assaillit.

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et, en m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, il prononça d'une voix presque douce

**- Dites**-**moi tout ce que vous savez sur le NCIS.**

Je n'avais pu réprimer un grognement de douleur, quand il m'avait touchée. Je m'affaiblissais. Et je détestais être à la merci de mon geôlier. Je voulais en finir. Cependant, à peine cette pensée formulée, j'imaginais Tony avec son sourire si caractéristique. Cela me redonna un peu de courage. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Était-il sur une scène de crime avec le reste de l'équipe ? Y avait-il une nouvelle personne pour me remplacer dans ma _famille _? M'avait-il oublié ? Est-ce que l'équipe s'inquiétait pour moi ? Je me posais ces questions quand je réalisai qu'au Mossad, jamais on ne se souciait d'un agent en mission. Alors, pourquoi on s'en préoccuperait au NCIS ? Surtout vu la peine que j'avais dû leur faire. Je pensai à Abby, qui devait m'en vouloir énormément. On avait eu tellement de problèmes au début que jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle deviendrait ma meilleure amie. Enfin, qu'elle aurait été ma meilleure amie.

- …

**- Vous ne voulez pas parler… C'est tout à votre honneur. Mais par contre, vous allez souffrir.**

- …

**- Vous n'avez toujours rien à dire ?**

- …

**- D'accord.**

Saleem ralluma une cigarette. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Oh que oui, je le savais trop même.

Lentement, comme s'il se délectait de me faire attendre parce qu'il s'attendait à ce que je connaisse cette méthode. Il me laissait le choix de faire demi-tour, de tout lui expliquer. Mais je ne dirais rien. Je tiendrais bon.

Doucement donc, il la plaqua contre ma jambe. Je m'y attendais, mais la douleur me fit quand même échapper un cri. _Une fois, deux fois, trois fois._ En plus, mon tortionnaire prenait plaisir à attendre une, deux ou trois secondes avant de retirer sa cigarette. _Quatre fois, cinq fois, six fois_. Le supplice était horrible. Le mal était mordant. Je ne sais pas à combien de degrés la brûlure était, et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

Après s'être acharné sur mes jambes, il passa derrière moi. Il souleva progressivement mon tee-shirt. Avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, il colla sa cigarette dans mon dos. Dans un instinct de survie, je me cambrai afin de limiter le temps de contact entre cet objet brûlant et mon épiderme. Mais je n'avais pas pris en compte le fait que j'étais attachée, que mon corps était meurtri, que j'avais de moins en moins de forces et que Saleem avait parfaitement anticipé mon geste désespéré. Il appliqua donc sa cigarette encore plus fort que jusqu'à présent. Je poussai un cri de douleur effroyable avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'étais de retour dans ma cellule. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Que je meure ou que je vive. Mais pas que j'en reste là.

À partir de cet instant, un seul garde venait me chercher pour les interrogatoires. Ils considéraient peut-être que vu ce qu'ils m'avaient imposé, j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Que je n'étais plus une menace.

Je survivais aux interrogatoires pour deux raisons. La première parce que je voulais _le_ revoir. La seconde parce que dans mon esprit, j'avais encore une chance de m'évader. Si je jouais quelqu'un de plus faible que je l'étais encore, peut être parviendrai-je à tromper sa vigilance.

L'espoir me fit continuer à vivre. L'espoir d'une ouverture. Une seule.

Un espoir qui se ravivait, alors que depuis que j'étais enfermée, je ne voulais plus que _mourir_.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

><p><strong>ZIVA<strong>

**- J'appris plus tard que cela faisait un mois et demi que j'étais enfermée. Un garde que je n'avais encore jamais vu avait une montre.**

* * *

><p><em>Fidèle à d'habitude : explication du titre en bas de page :<em>

**Toute question mérite réponse **_a été choisi par opposition à « toute question ne mérite pas de réponse » de Publius Syrus, esclave affranchi syrien au temps de l'Empire romain._

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! _


	10. souvenirs et présent

_Salut tout le monde! _

_Je suis de retour pour poster le suite de ma fic! _

_Merci pour les reviews :)_

_Merci à laliloulette pour sa relecture (oui, j'en ai bien besoin! ^^)_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Le présent, le passé sont parfois si proche qu'ils se confondent*<span>_**

**ZIVA**

**- J'appris plus tard que cela faisait un mois et demi que j'étais enfermée. Un garde que je n'avais encore jamais vu avait une montre. **

**- Un mois et demi ?**

**- Oui**, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

**- Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit en revenant ?**

**- Je n'arrive pas à en parler Tony ! Je n'arrive pas à parler. Je n'aime pas être faible, je l'ai déjà été trop de fois ! Je ne pouvais pas vous dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas... Je…**

Je sentis ma voix prête à se briser, je ne poursuivis donc pas ma phrase. Je fermai désespérément les yeux et contractai la mâchoire pour ne pas que mes larmes coulent**.**

**- Je ne te parlais pas de ça, Ziva. Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît…**

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il passa lentement ses doigts contre mon menton, orientant ma tête vers lui. Le contact me fit tressaillir. Doucement, je m'obligeai à ouvrir les yeux.

**- Tony...**

Des perles salées roulaient sur mes joues, sans que je n'aie pu les empêcher de s'échapper. C'était mon cœur qui pleurait. Pas de tristesse, de soulagement.

Les bras puissants de Tony m'entourèrent, me forçant à m'appuyer sur sa poitrine. Lentement, je repris mon souffle, mes esprits cependant, je n'avais pas envie de bouger. J'étais si bien au creux de ses bras, c'était si….rassurant. J'avais tellement désespéré pendant tout ce temps en Somalie.

Je repris mon récit, d'une voie blanche. J'avais commencé, je voulais finir. Terminer avant que je ne change d'avis, que je ne me referme, que je ne revête le masque.

**- Finalement je n'arrivais à rien. À force de faire semblant d'être faible je l'étais en définitive devenue. Je n'avais plus d'espoir et c'était une certitude que j'allais finir par mourir là-bas, seule, comme lorsque j'étais ****petite**. **De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien : mon père m'aurait tuée si j'avais trouvé le moyen de m'échapper sans avoir rempli ma mission. Alors finalement c'est sans doute ce fatalisme qui m'a permis de tenir avant que vous n'arriviez, l'énergie du désespoir on dit...  
><strong>**Je pense que je n'aurais pas tenu une seule semaine de plus. Je serai morte là-bas, avec l'expression, comme tant d'officiers du Mossad : morte en mission.**

Je sentis Tony frissonner contre moi. Quelque part, j'étais heureuse qu'il se sente si concerné par mon récit. J'avais un appui. Un repère. J'étais fière que ce soit Tony. Il se racla la gorge.

**- Tu sais, on a eu peur, vraiment peur. Personne ne comprenait, personne n'avait de correspondance avec toi, toute l'équipe était blessée de ta réaction, mais on était tous inquiets. Et puis, on a eu des informations comme quoi il y avait une otage avec Saleem. Là, on a compris. Tout collait, enfin. On savait pourquoi tu n'avais donné aucune nouvelle, à personne. Je repensais sans cesse à ce que tu disais, que tu ne te ferais jamais capturer vivante, alors pourquoi continuer cette mission seule? Parce que tu étais consciente que c'était du suicide, nan?**

**- Nan, enfin je veux dire… poursuivre cette mission, c'était mon choix. Je... je ne l'ai pas fait pour obéir a un ordre, non, je l'ai continué parce que j'étais prête à mourir : les seules personnes que je considérais comme ma famille m'avaient abandonnée.**

Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue mais je poursuivis,

**Mais paradoxalement c'est le fait que ces personnes m'aient abandonnées qui me donnait l'espoir qu'elles viendraient réparer leur erreur de jugement, même si c'en était pas vraiment une. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompée.** Je souris tristement.

**- Je suis désolé Ziva. Vraiment.**

**- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance après ce qui est arrivé à Michael. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Quelque part, je mérite ce qu'il s'est passé…. **Il me coupa

**- Non, personne ne mérite ce que tu as vécu. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. **

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi.

**- Tu ne sais pas tout, Tony**.

**- Alors poursuis….** Il ajouta plus doucement, **enfin si tu le veux.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

Un jour, Saleem me fit venir par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses gardes. Il semblait assez absent, disons moins vif que les autres plus lent.

J'ai vu ce jour la, la possibilité de m'échapper. Je préparais mentalement mon plan. Je connaissais le dédale de couloirs plus ou moins par cœur, enfin la partie que l'on avait bien voulu me « montrer », et que j'avais pu retenir..

Le garde m'ôta donc les menottes qui m'empêchaient de bouger librement même dans ma cellule.

Je savais que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, ni beaucoup de force. Uniquement l'effet de surprise. C'était très peu…. _Trop peu_ songeai-je, puis je m'efforçais de chasser cette idée de ma tête.

Et puis, ce que j'entreprenais était totalement absurde, j'en avais conscience… C'est vrai : j'allais probablement m'effondrer dans une centaine de mètres, grand maximum….

Bon**, **je tentais de me rassurer, au pire ils voyaient ce que je tentais de faire, ils m'abattaient. Au moins, je ne souffrirais plus. Au moins je serais libérée. Même la mort serait vécue comme une délivrance… Pour que moi, Ziva David, considère la disparition comme un soulagement et une libération, c'était très représentatif de mon malaise : je n'étais plus _moi_. Enfin, qui étais-je ? Je ne le saurai jamais. Et dans tout les cas, j'étais vraiment _très mal_…

Donc, au moment o**ù** le garde enleva mes menottes, je balançai de manière plutôt forte mon poing dans son plexus cela le sonna un peu. Le fait d'avoir forcé sur mon poignet me fit grimacer de douleur. Je soufflai, ce n'était pas si grave.

Je dévalais les couloirs le plus vite que je pouvais. Autrement dit, je me traînais d'une galerie à une autre, sur une dizaine de mètres. Chose horrible, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait plus de dix kilomètres. Chaque pas que j'effectuais me faisait souffrir de plus de trente foulées, en temps habituel. Enfin, pour une fois depuis de nombreuses semaines, je n'étais pas attachée. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

Mon cœur battait si fort, que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait imploser. Je sentais mon pouls résonner dans mes tempes. Mes jambes menaçaient de m'abandonner à chaque pas. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, mais j'étais éblouie par le peu de lumière déjà présente dans ces locaux.

Je voulais continuer. Je voulais retrouver ma liberté, ma vie. Je voulais, même si c'était totalement absurde, avoir essayé au moins une fois de me sauver. Même si je risquais d'en mourir. Foutue fierté !

Soudain, un garde apparut devant moi et m'entailla l'épaule droitr avec son couteau. Insensible à la douleur, je lui balançai de toutes mes forces, les dernières qu'il me restait, mon poing dans le nez. Il s'écroula au sol mais je ne le vis pas. Je ne me retournais pas. J'allais m'effondrer de toute façon. Alors autant aller le plus loin possible.

De nouveau à un embranchement, je vis deux gardes se jeter sur moi. L'un sur mon dos, l'autre pointant son fusil sur ma tête. Celui le plus proche de moi appuya son coude dans ma colonne vertébrale. C'en était trop je sombrai dans l'inconscience. J'avais déjà dépensé trop de forces.

Lorsque je revins à moi, j'étais assise sur une chaise, la même que d'habitude. Et les gardes parlaient d'une voix inquiète. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux. Je n'en avais pas la force, il me sembla entendre les deux compères dire « **quand Saleem le saura **» mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Tout mon corps criait de douleur, de déception : ma chance était passée : j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Plus que toutes celles endurées depuis le début ? Je ne savais pas.

Ce pouvait-il que ce soit pire ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Ma seule certitude ? C'était juste _fini_.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais consciente. Je ne savais pas si j'allais mourir. Ou plutôt je ne savais pas quand j'allais mourir. Que la vie était cruelle !

Enfin, en mourant, j'éviterais des problèmes à de nombreuses personnes. Que retiendra-t-on de moi ? _Rien_. Ex officier du Mossad ex agent du NCIS ex Ziva David.

L'un des gardes s'approcha de moi. Avais-je peur ? Non. J'étais résolue. J'avais fait mon deuil de la vie. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça finalement. Il suffit juste d'_accepter_.

Le garde me frappa. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience. De nouveau.

Ce qui me réveilla fut la douleur. La douleur de quelqu'un qui appuyait sur mes blessures dorsales.

J'étais allongée sur une table, froide, en bois. Et le garde ou Saleem, je ne savais pas, faisait passer une lame lentement sur _toutes_ mes blessures.

Combien de temps m'étais-je évanouie ? Je ne savais pas, de toute façon ce n'était pas, _plus_, important.

Puis mon tortionnaire appuya franchement sur mon dos. Je criais. Il rit. Ce n'était pas Saleem, maintenant j'en étais sûre.

Il réitéra sa première opération. J'étais trop faible pour lutter : nouvelle douleur, nouveau cri, et des larmes.

- **Tu n'essaieras plus de t'échapper! Hein?**

Il hurlait dans mon oreille, ce qui eu pour effet de me vriller le tympan.

**-Si.**

Je n'avais pas articulé ce mot. Je ne l'avais pas choisi. J'aurais _dû_ grogner. Ne pas dire _ça. _À peine était-il sorti de ma bouche que je me maudissais encore plus. J'avais parlé sans réfléchir : ça aller encore me coûter cher. J'avais été incapable de contrôler ce « _si_ ».

C'était décidé : je ne parlerai plus.

Le garde qui -je le savais maintenant- était le bras droit de Saleem, appuya une autre fois sur mes blessures ouvertes, encore une fois, cris, larmes et lamentations jaillirent sans passer par la case cérébrale.

J'allais mourir, ma seule certitude. Mais cela se ferait silencieusement, je resterais fière.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermée ? Un compte à rebours s'était mis en route dans ma tête. Répétitif, lancinant, obsédant.

Depuis combien de temps avais-je vu cette montre ? Combien de temps étais-je restée inconsciente ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit embrumé.

Affaiblie par la fatigue, les tortures, le désespoir, la faim, la soif. Affaiblie, mais toujours vivante. J'aurai définitivement préféré qu'ils me tuent tout-à-l'heure.

Enfin, était-ce tout-à-l'heure ? Ou il y a plusieurs jours ? J'avais perdu toute notion de temps qui passait, lui, inlassablement.

* * *

><p><em>* Explication du titre en bas de page : citation d'une auteure et philosophe canadienne Léna Allen Shore, qui disait "<strong>le présent, le passé sont parfois si proche qu'ils se confondent et on ne sait plus où commence le souvenir et où finit le présent<strong>**. " **(phrase que je trouve très vraie au passage... ^^)_

_Et voila pour le chapitre 9!_


	11. Passé ou présent, le   qui   demeure

_Voilà le chapitre 10… sincèrement désolée pour le retard… J'ai été totalement débordée… J'espère que la suite vous plaira… _

_Suite relue & corrigée par laliloulette !_

_Je vous laisse lire... ^^ bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Passé ou présent, le « qui » demeure.<strong>_

Une pensée morose me remonta le moral. Au moins, je n'aurais révélé aucune information concernant le NCIS ou le Mossad. Je n'étais pas une _traître _comme on me l'avait reproché un trop grand nombre de fois depuis…. Depuis que j'avais abattu Ari. C'était il y a une éternité. Enfin non, pas tant que ça. Enfin, dans le temps important de ma vie, si. C'est fou, en fait je n'ai jamais eu une bonne notion du temps qui passe.

J'étais dans ma cellule incapable de faire le moindre geste. La moindre action. La moindre chose qui pouvait me rappeler la personne que j'étais.

Non seulement j'allais mourir, mais en plus, j'allais rendre mes derniers soupirs en étant une autre personne. Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais existé.

Une femme qui était bien loin de toutes les règles qu'elle s'était dictées.

Captive, qui avait reconnu ses sentiments, qui demandait implicitement de l'aide, qui avait des regrets, qui voulait profiter de la vie.

Qui étais-je ? Qu'était devenue Ziva David ?

Était-elle morte en quittant l'Amérique ? En quittant Israël ?

Enfin, était-elle vraiment morte ?

Parfois, j'avais l'impression que mes geôliers étaient plus « sympathiques » avec moi. Ou alors, c'est que j'avais vraiment changé…

Je ne me rendais plus compte de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Comme dans les rêves, je n'étais plus vraiment dans mon corps, une âme flottant au dessus de ce corps. En parlant de rêve, celui-ci était plutôt un cauchemar.

J'espérais secrètement me réveiller dans mon lit à Washington. Michael n'aurait jamais existé, Tony ne l'aurait pas abattu, je ne serai pas partie, et puis j'aurais pu profiter de tous les moments que j'aurais vécu avec _eux._

Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel regret. Même après la mort de Tali. Parce qu'après la disparition de ma chère petite sœur, je n'avais ressenti qu'un immense vide. Au fond de moi, mes rares idéaux avaient explosés en même temps que cette bombe, qui l'avait tuée. À cette époque, c'était dans mon cœur que toute trace humaine avait déserté.

Ces traces humaines, que chaque membre de l'équipe avait réussi, miraculeusement, à faire ressortir.

De manière extraordinaire, chacun avait permis une reconstruction.

J'étais redevenue une femme. Je n'étais plus une machine.

Et lorsqu'ils me faisaient une remarque sur mon côté machine, justement, je le prenais mal. Je m'énervais parce que c'était criant de vérité. Parce que s'énerver était toujours plus simple que d'avouer qu'ils avaient raison.

Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? M'avaient-ils oubliée ? Est-ce que l'on me regrettera quand je serai partie ? Est-ce qu'ils me regretteraient autant que je les regrettai ?

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais un jour, effacer toute la douleur que j'avais eue dans ma courte vie.

C'est vrai, ma vie était une succession de choix. Plus ou moins réussis. Surtout moins d'ailleurs. Une suite de décisions. Une suite d'ordres que j'avais appliqués. Et au final, j'étais là. Seule. Presque morte.

J'étais prise dans une espèce de contradiction : j'espérais de tout cœur que les personnes que j'avais aimées ne m'oublient pas et vivent heureuses sans moi et de l'autre, j'aurais aimé les revoir une dernière fois.

Ahhhh ! Qui étais-je ?

Finalement, je pense vraiment que les geôliers étaient moins durs avec moi qu'au début. Sans doute qu'ils avaient vu ma volonté de mourir, ma volonté de partir.

Alors la dernière chose qu'ils pouvaient me faire endurer n'était-ce pas de me faire continuer à vivre ?

Tout ce que je me devais de faire, c'était de continuer à me taire. Ne rien dire. Aucun mot. Aucun cri.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

POV TONY

Ziva continua son récit :

**- Et pourtant ma résolution s'arrêta lorsqu'il vous menaça, toi et l'équipe. Parce que même après ce qu'il s'était passé, vous étiez la seule chose qui me rattachait à l'humanité, ce n'était pas mon père qui l'était et encore moins les encadrants du Mossad. J'en voulais terriblement à mon père de m'avoir mis dans un tel pépin**, je relevai la faute de langage de la partenaire mais ne dit rien : elle était lancée, je n'allais pas prendre le risque de l'interrompre, **cependant je m'efforçais tant bien que mal de le pardonner. C'était mon père avant tout.**

**Les tortionnaires étaient de moins en moins présents. Ma plus grande torture était justement d'être seule. Oubliée. Blessée. Déçue. Résignée. **

**Je n'étais plus qu'à moitié consciente à longueur de journée. Si tant est qu'il y en avait. **

**À cet instant, je pris conscience de deux choses : la première est que je n'avais confiance que dans le NCIS. Que vous étiez ma seule famille qui demeurait malgré tout. La seconde : que mon père n'était plus mon père... C'est vrai : quel père aurait envoyé sa fille se faire tuer ? Le mien, sans aucune hésitation. **

**- Horrible. **Ajoutai-je après quelques minutes de silence tellement j'étais choqué par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Ziva, Ziva… J'avais raison lorsque j'étais arrivé chez elle : c'était la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

**- Je vais mieux, je vais bien Tony. C'est vrai cette période est très sombre : je tremble en y repensant. Un traumatisme comme je l'ai subi ne s'oublie pas, on vit avec... C'est ce que m'a dit Ducky en tout cas.**

**- Je n'en doute pas ! **

**- Mais l'essentiel c'est que je sois ici, avec toi. Avec vous.**

**- C'est sûr… **dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je la sentis frissonner contre ma peau. Je repris donc : **qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

**- Je…. Ce n'est pas tout. Je… Je… **commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter. Elle évitait de croiser mon regard.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? ** demandais-je inquiet

**- Ils m'avaient torturée au début ; j'étais blessée. Je ne voulais plus me nourrir parce que je voulais disparaitre de la surface terrestre. Et les derniers jours ils m'ont... **Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, sa voix se brisa avant. J'avais compris l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue mais à priori ce n'était pas tout. **Ils m'ont violée. **Reprit-elle d'une voix plus claire avant de, de nouveau, s'effondrer, **Ils m'ont violée! J'étais là je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais attachée depuis mes multiples tentatives de fuites ! Et lui était là à m'enlever mes vêtements un à un et le plus doucement possible. Avec un élan de « tendresse »…** **Le bras droit ! Le sous-chef ! Celui qui avait quelque chose à prouver. **

À présent elle criait et s'efforçait de continuer alors que les larmes avaient assombri son visage et son regard.

**Je ne pouvais rien faire... Affaiblie et abusée, meurtrie et blessée. À ce moment le désir de mourir était encore plus présent. À quoi bon rester là? À quoi bon être maltraitée si personne ne songeait à moi, alors que j'espérais que quelqu'un vienne!**

Ziva tentait de retenir ses larmes, qui malgré elle, roulaient lentement sur ses joues. Ziva, ma Ziva était là devant moi, extériorisant sa peine comme elle le pouvait. Je passai alors mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirai vers moi. Elle se cala contre moi, profitant de mes battements de cœur que j'espérais calmes et ne retranscrivant pas toute la rage qui m'habitait à ce moment précis : ma belle israélienne était dans mes bras à pleurer contre un salopard qui l'avait abusée! Je n'avais rien fait! Parce que je ne l'avais pas su ! Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau calme elle entreprit de poursuivre son récit.

**Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me laissais mourir, mangeais de moins en moins, buvant de moins en moins également. Espérant que mon corps lâcherait bientôt, pour ne plus subir. **Reprit-elle la voix brisée.

**Mais mon corps est encore plus têtu que mon cerveau**, laissant un petit silence s'installer**,** elle sourit légèrement, **finalement alors que j'étais totalement désespérée et que je n'attendais plus personne. Saleem à ouvert cette porte et je t'ai vu.**

* * *

><p><em>Initialement, c'était la fin de la fic, mais finalement, j'ai été convaincue de faire une suite par laliloulette…^^ (par contre je ne sais pas vraiment quand elle sera « publiable » ^^….)<em>

_Sinon, ça vous plait toujours ?_


	12. Epilogue

_Hey ! ^^_

_J'ai profité des vacances pour enfin finir cette fic… Désolée pour le retard…_

_C'est très bizarre d'écrire un chapitre entier sur un épisode… ^^ Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! _

_Laliloulette à la correction, comme d'habitude ! :)_

_Et moi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, comme d'habitude aussi ! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>- Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me laissais mourir, mangeais de moins en moins, buvant de moins en moins également. Espérant que mon corps lâcherait bientôt, pour ne plus subir. <strong>Reprit-elle la voix brisée.

**Mais mon corps est encore plus têtu que mon cerveau**, laissant un petit silence s'installer**,** elle sourit légèrement, **finalement alors que j'étais totalement désespérée et que je n'attendais plus personne. Saleem à ouvert cette porte et je t'ai vu.**

Saleem vint me chercher. Il m'obligea à me lever et à marcher. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi semblait-il si pressé ?

Violemment, il me fit assoir sur une chaise. Il parlait vite, mon cerveau fatigué n'assimilait pas tous les mots, cependant, je compris ceci « **et l'autre... mourra**. »

A qui parlait-il ?

Avec le sac qu'il m'avait mis sur la tête**,** je ne voyais rien. Qui était-ce ? Il parlait d'agents américains… Se pourrait-il que ? Non, il fallait que j'arrête d'espérer.

Saleem m'ôta alors le tissu qui recouvrait mon visage. Surprise par la lumière, je levai les yeux stupéfaite. Il était là, devant moi, en chair et en os.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, cherchant la moindre faille, le moindre signe qui me montrait que je rêvais, que j'hallucinais. Mais non, il était bien là.

Un immense bonheur m'étreignit, je pouvais mourir en paix maintenant. Je l'avais revu.

De sa voix rauque Saleem me tira de l'ébahissement dans lequel je me trouvais « **Je vous laisse un moment pour décider qui vivra** »

Puis il nous laissa seuls.

Je fixais Tony dans les yeux, trop étonnée pour me cacher. Dans son regard, je pouvais lire du soulagement. Un léger sourire aux lèvres**,** il me demanda :

**- Comment était ton été ?**

On était là, à se regarder lorsqu'une impression de malaise s'insinua en moi. Que faisait-il là ? Mon regard s'évada, je ne pouvais plus le regarder dans les yeux. J'ordonnais à mon cerveau de trouver des mots, des termes quelque chose à dire. Finalement, seule la vérité franchit mes lèvres**:**

**- De tous les gens sur terre qui auraient pu me trouver, il fallait que se soit toi.**

**- Je te remercie…** dit-il en baissant légèrement le regard. **Alors, tu es contente de me voir ?**

Contente de le voir ? Quelle question ! Et pourtant je me contentai de hocher négativement la tête.

**- Tony ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir**.

Je le vis tendre l'oreille vers moi, comme si il était outré de ma réponse. Alors, une fois de plus, il se contenta de faire le clown.

**- D'accord, alors. Ravi de t'avoir revue ! Je vais y aller, d**it-il en se levant **Oh, ouais, j'ai oublié. Je suis prisonnier.**

Déjà, je regardais autre part. D'une voix tremblante, bien que j'eus essayé de la maîtriser, j'appelai McGee :

**- Tu vas bien, McGee ?**

**- Je suis content que tu sois en vie.**

Sous les coups de cet aveu, ma gorge se serra, des larmes menacèrent de couler. Alors, ils s'étaient inquiétés pour moi… Je m'adressai donc à Tony :

**- Tu pensais que j'étais morte?**

Il hocha la tête douloureusement.

**- Oh…oui… **

Cette confession me fit chaud au cœur, bien que je ne laissai rien paraitre. Je me contentai de froncer les sourcils pour lui demander :

**- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

**- McGee ne croyait pas en ta mort.** Dit-il visiblement mal à l'aise. Je le coupai. Je ne parlais pas de McGee mais de lui, je reposai ma question

**- Tony ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, cherchant probablement ses mots, regardant tout dans la cellule sauf moi. Puis, il me fixa dans les yeux.

**- Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi.**

**- Alors, tu mourras avec moi**. Dis-je dans un élan de désolation. Avant de poursuivre, **Tu aurais dû me laisser seule.**

**- O. K, j'ai essayé, j'ai pas pu.** Puis craignant probablement d'en avoir trop dit, il changea de sujet **: Tu dois savoir que j'ai pris une sorte de sérum de vérité, si tu as... des questions dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse...**

Je le coupai dans son monologue afin de poursuivre. Ils allaient mourir _à cause de moi. _

**- Je n'ai demandé à personne de se mettre en danger pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas.** J'avais dit la dernière partie de ma phrase en le regardant dans les yeux. Et, comme toujours, il me répondit sarcastiquement :

**- Alors, que fais-tu ici, une sorte d'expérience monacale ? Tu fais pénitence ?**

Pénitence… Le mot était bien trouvé.

**- Ça serait justifié.**

**- N'exagérons rien. **Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

**- Je n'exagère rien.** Je baissai les yeux afin d'éviter qu'une larme ne dévale mes joues. Mais je poursuivis d'une voix ferme. **Maintenant tu dis à Saleem tout ce qu'il veut entendre. Et vous essayez de vous sauver. **Je laissais un temps avant de poursuivre, j'avais du mal à l'admettre : **Je suis prête à mourir.**

La voix de McGee, me fit revenir à la réalité : **Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait marcher**.

**- Comment quoi marche ?** Demandai-je**,** suspicieuse

**- Le plan**. Me répondit Tony, comme si c'était une évidence.

**- Tu as un plan d'évasion ?** repris-je **Ils ont 30 hommes, lourdement armés. Ils ont des armes antichars, antiaériennes. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

C'est là où les choses deviennent un peu délicates, commença-t-il, avant de m'expliquer les détails de leur emprisonnement volontaire.

**- Vous vous êtes fait capturer volontairement?** Demandai-je ébahie **Ce sont des tueurs, Tony**.

**- Je sais. C'est pourquoi on doit rester en vie. Suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas mourir.**

**- Ça veut dire qu'on vient nous chercher ?**

**- C'est exact.**

L'espoir, terré au fond de moi**,** reprenait lentement forme.

**- Combien de temps ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

Boom. L'espoir repartait peu à peu.

**- Je parle depuis combien de temps ? **

**- C'est quoi le plan ? **répondis-je agacée

**- On n'a pas réussi à contacter Dubaï, l'info parvient aux navires en Méditerranée, les F-22 raptors décollent et transforment le sable en verre.** Dit-il avec un sourire, **Combien de temps ça prendra, je ne sais pas. Des heures...ou des jours**.

Re boom. Maintenant, il disparaissait presque.

**- Ziva, as-tu encore des forces ? **

Avant que je n'aie pu répondre**,** la porte s'ouvrit.

**- Saleem, comment va ? Pourquoi cette agitation ?**

**- On déménage.** Répondit mon geôlier lentement en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

**- Bien. J'en avais marre de cet endroit.**

**- On prend pas les prisonniers.**

**- Merci pour la discussion**.

C'est alors que je vis la lame que Saleem tenait de la main.

**- Non, on n'a pas fini.** Reprit-il en me mettant le couteau sous la gorge

Alors j'expliquais, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de les laisser repartir vivant d'ici. Peut importe si moi j'y restais. Je les avais revus. Là était l'essentiel.

**- S'ils ne font pas de rapport, on va venir les chercher.**

**- Ziva, tais-toi.** Le ton de Tony me semblait implorant

**- Tuez-moi. Vous aurez besoin des Américains pour négocier.**

**- Je ne négocie pas.**

**- Et vous faites des pizzas ? **

Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?

**- Quoi ?** murmura Saleem en le regardant.

Tout se passa très vite. Saleem tomba dans mon dos. J'entendis la sécurité d'une arme, puis le cri de Tony : **Arrêtez ! il y a un truc que je ne vous ai pas dit.**

Saleem se releva, tenant toujours McGee en joue, mais en regardant intensément Tony.

**- Et c'est quoi ? **

**- Eh bien... Je vous ai parlé des cerveaux, des tripes, des muscles, du scientifique, du politicien, du leader. De chaque membre de l'équipe... mais pas de moi. De mon rôle.**

**- Qui est ?**

**- Je suis le joker. Je suis le gars qui voit la réalité mais qui ne veut pas l'accepter Je devrais être terrifié en ce moment, mais je ne le suis pas. Car je n'arrête pas de penser au film **_**True Lies**_** quand Arnie est attaché à une chaise et gavé de sérum de vérité, il enlève ses menottes et tue tout le monde.**

Ce n'est pas possible, même dans une situation pareille, Tony était incapable de ne pas faire une référence cinématographique. Puis il reprit d'une voix sérieuse :

**- Il vous reste 30 secondes à vivre Saleem.**

Saleem eut un rire nerveux. **Vous êtes toujours attaché. Vous mentez.**

**- Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais vous tuer. Vous vous souvenez que mon patron est un sniper.**

Je comprenais enfin, tout s'éclairait. Gibbs. Il était là.

Soudain, une balle traversa la vitre et Saleem tomba mort sur le sol. Fini.

Pendant que McGee enlevait les liens de Tony j'eus un dernier regard pour l'homme qui m'avait maltraité pendant tant de temps.

Ils me soutenaient comme ils le pouvaient. Mais j'étais vivante. Et libre.

J'entendis Gibbs dans sa tenue de sniper dire « **C'est bon. On rentre à la maison.** ».

Le cauchemar était terminé, ma vie de prisonnière était finie, j'allais pouvoir revivre. Enfin. Et même si je mettrai du temps à redevenir moi.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Oh oui, j'allais mettre du temps. Mais là, après m'être replongée dans mes douloureux souvenirs, après les avoir énoncés, après que quelqu'un les ai entendus, j'allais bien. J'allais mieux. Tony avait raison, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi… Mais ça, jamais je ne le lui dirai…

- **Tony** ? Demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux

- **Oui** ?

**- C'était vrai tout ce que tu m'as dit en Somalie ?**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pouvais pas mentir. **

- **Ça veut dire oui ça ou pas ça? **

**- C'était vrai,** répondit-il en me serrant dans ses bras puissants. **Et ça l'est toujours maintenant.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Je finirai cette fiction par une citation (eh oui, il y en avait pas dans le titre aujourd'hui) de Martin Luther King, qui correspond parfaitement aux différents évènements qui poursuivront l'épreuve somalienne : <em>

_**'' Tous les progrès sont précaires, et la solution d'un problème nous confronte à un autre problème ''**_

_C'est fini pour moi aussi… ^^_

_J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dedans à la fin… mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu finir cette fic ! J'admets que lorsque je me suis engagée dans l'écriture de cet épisode somalien, jamais je n'ai pensé que je la publierai, jamais je n'ai pensé qu'elle serait aussi longue, et que je me passionnerai autant pour l'écriture ! ^^_

_Grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic et grand, grand, grand, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Je vous retrouverai sans doute sur une prochaine fic !_

'_Chaque Jour' par exemple ! ^^_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Une dernière review, au faite ? =D_


End file.
